When Idols Fall in Love
by Clarissa Yume
Summary: A new girl group shows up, and the Three Lights return. A new team of Senshi join the fight and so does a new enemy. Find out what happens and which stars fall in love in When Idols Fall in Love.
1. Chapter 1: Concert of the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon characters, but I do own the villains and Morning Star.

**One in a Million** belongs to Hannah Montana, **Sakura Mankai** belongs to Sakura Gumi of Morning Musume, **Say Yeah! Motto Miracle Night** belongs to Morning Musume, and **Wow, wow, wow** belongs to Pucchi Moni of Morning Musume.

--

"Wait up, Rei" yelled a girl running up to four other girls.

"Well, hurry up Usagi, and we wouldn't have to leave you" replied Rei turning around to Usagi.

"I wish you two would stop fighting" said Makoto, putting her hand on her forehead.

"It's a special occasion, and we need to go shopping now" said Minako grabbing Usagi's hand and dragging her into a store, "I want to look good for the concert tonight."

"It's not like it's the Three Lights performing, so you and Ami-chan don't have to worry about looking better than the rest of us" said Rei brushing past a blushing Minako and a beet red Ami.

"Yeah, but I can't believe we are actually going to see Morning Star in person" said Usagi floating around the store with a dress in front of her, "live, on-stage, close enough to see their sweat. How could we not get better seats than right at platform?"

"I know, I mean they spend most of, if not the entire, concert on the platform" replied Minako, joining Usagi in her little wonderland.

"But the best part is that we get to see them" said Makoto, "without the worry of monsters popping out of the crowd. I mean we haven't had an enemy for months, and what is the likely-hood of one showing up now."

"I'm happy that we finally get peace and quiet, but it's great to go see Morning Star with you guys" said Ami, finally speaking up after about twenty minutes of listening to the other girls talk.

"I wonder if they are going to perform any foreign hits" asked Rei, grabbing a red dress and going into a dressing room.

"I hope so, I love their American hit **One In A Million**, it's so beautiful, and the words just make you think that Tori is singing about a long-lost love" said Minako, "I just admire Tori so much. When I become an idol, she is the first person I want to sing with."

"Don't forget the way Maria has with backing Tori up, I mean it's like those two are twin sisters or something. And their voice meld perfectly together, like they were made to sing together" said Makoto coming out of the dressing room with a green sleeve-less dress on that went to her knees.

"Hey, you know if you talk about Maria and Tori, you need to talk about Amelia. She has a voice that just pulls you in to what they are singing about, and she is the only person who can actually keep up with Maria and Tori on stage without breaking a sweat. Amelia is basically the third lead in the group" said Ami coming out of the dressing room wearing a baby blue sun-dress that ends a little past her knees.

"Tell you the truth, I like the lead guitar player, Regina. She is just so tomboyish that it's cool, but is also a great singer and dancer along with her skills on the guitar" said Rei coming out with the a little red dress that ended right in the middle of her thighs.

"Please tell me, you didn't forget the rest of the group. Hilary, she is so cool to watch on the guitar with Regina, and she is also a great dancer and singer. On the other hand, Melody is so beautiful and graceful on the bass, and she can play almost all of the classical instruments. Plus her voice is so angelic that when she sings her solo songs, it feels like you go to heaven and come back down. And Monica is just the best drummer there is" said Usagi coming out in a little yellow sundress that had a soft yellow ,see-through, mini-jacket.

"You forgot Samantha, Usagi. The oldest and one of the most beautiful piano/keyboard players in the world" said Rei coming out with the rest of the girls, all of them having dresses in their hands.

"Oh my gosh, look at the time, we better pay and run if we want to make it on time" said Minako running to cash-register with her orange strap-less dress.

**At the concert hall (Two hours later)**

When they got there, Morning Star's newest Japanese single, **Sakura Mankai**, was playing filling the entire concert with its melody and the video playing on the screens above the doors.

_Aa Sakura Mankai_

_Nee Sakura Mankai Mune no naka_

_Mou Kotoba ni naranai kurai_

_Koi no hana ga mankai_

_Saa Uchi akeru toki_

_Aa Chiisa na mune ga Hari sake sou_

_Dakara nee Kokuhaku shitara dakishimete_

_Yasashiku… _

"I can't believe we are actually here" said Usagi spinning around looking at all the Morning Star posters hanging from the ceiling, and all the Morning Star merchandise.

"Come on, let's go to our seats, the show's about to start" said Minako dragging all of them to the doors and running down to their seats.

Just as they sat down and were ready to watch the performance, the announcer came on the speakers yelling the countdown for the show to start with everyone, including the girls, until the performers came on stage.

The curtains rose, and the stage was black. Just as the audience was about to start yelling for Morning Star, the lights flashed on showing the band playing the intro to **Say Yeah! Motto Miracle Night**. Then in a blink of an eye two fountains came with sparks flying all over right when Morning Star appeared and Tori singing the first verse with the rest of the group going to their assigned spots all over the stage. Tori, Maria, and Amelia ran to the platform and started dancing along with the rest of Morning Star.

They sang about five more songs, ending with **One In A Million**, and then Tori started to speak "Minna, I hope you all are having a great time, just like we are having up here performing for you. All of us in Morning Star want to thank everyone for coming and celebrating this concert with us, because as of today, Morning Star will be staying locally in Tokyo so all of us can go to school this year. I know what your all thinking and I know it's selfish of us to do this, but don't worry about a thing. We will still be travelling on weekends, holidays, and vacations during the year. We hope you enjoy the rest of the concert, but we need to take a little break so we're going to start the intermission now. Can't wait to see you again after the intermission. Ja minna."

"Man, I hope they come to Juban High, like the Three Lights did" said Minako with stars in her eyes.

"Minako-chan, every other person in the concert hall is wishing that they would go to their school" said Ami getting out of her seat with Rei, Makoto, Usagi and Minako.

"I know, but a girl can dream can't she? And besides, I heard that only Tori, Maria, and Amelia are going to go to school."

"How did you hear that?" asked Usagi after purchasing her Tori plushie from one of the stands outside the doors.

"They are the only girls in the group that are young enough to go to school, and also they said that in their last interview I read" replied Minako.

Just as the girls finished talking the announcer came on the intercom asking everyone to get into their seats, because the show was going to start in ten minutes.

**Backstage (Right after Morning Star got off the stage)**

"Man, Samantha, do I really have to wear this outfit?" asked Tori looking in a full-length mirror at the white strap-less shirt with three red shooting stars on it, and the red mini-skirt she was wearing.

"Yes, you do, and I mean it's not like you can't dance with it on. The only reason your doubting it is because your doubting your decision to return to school again."

"How in the world are you able to know everything that I can hide from everyone else?"

"I'm like the older sister you never had, but always wanted. But, come on, tell me what's up? You were so excited to be going to Juban High that you couldn't stop talking about it when you found out you made it in."

"Yeah, but now, that I actually told my fans about it in person and saw the look on their faces. I don't think it's such I good idea."

"Tori, you know that me and the others have been trying to convince you three to go to high school instead of touring the world, and now that we convince you to do it, you get scared. That's not the Tori I know. But I mean we can take you three out of Juban and just put you back on the road."

"No, I want to go, but I know that they are going to treat me like an idol and not a person. That's what scaring me the most."

"Hey, buck up kiddo, you are Tori, the idol that every girl in the world wants to be like, and even though you go up and perform in front of the world like it was your family, you're scared of just a thousand of your fans."

"Thanks, Samantha, you always know how to cheer me up."

"No problem, but let's get out there and rock our fans' socks off."

**Back at the stage (just before the concert ends)**

"Minna, I want to thank you all for coming out to be with us tonight" said Tori.

"We want to ask you all to help us with this last song" exclaimed Maria.

"It's called **Wow, wow, wow**, and is our latest number one hit" continued Amelia.

"And now, WOW, WOW, WOW" screamed Tori, Maria, Amelia all together.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting and Return

Disclaimer: You remember it from the last chapter, don't you?

**Hare Ame Nochi Suki** belongs to Sakura Gumi of Morning Musume. **Mr. Moonlight** belongs to Morning Musume.

--

"That concert a couple days ago was so good" said Usagi while walking to school with her friends on Monday morning.

"I know, but they are having a single signing this afternoon for their new single **Hare Ame Nochi Suki**, and they are signing them as they sell them" replied Minako with stars in her eyes.

"I'm going, no doubt about it" said Makoto and Usagi.

"I'll go, I've heard that this is going to be a single that they have a rock and slow version to, so I have got to buy it" said Ami.

"What's with the crowd? Hold on, what is that car doing in front of the school?" asked Minako running up ahead of the other girls.

"Oh my gosh, Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, come here. You aren't going to believe this. They're back."

"Who's back?" asked Usagi as she caught up to Minako.

"Yo, Odango, aren't you glad to see us?" asked a person coming out of the car with a pair of black sunglasses on.

"Seiya, I didn't know you came back. When did you get here?" asked Usagi with a smile on her face, "Hey Taiki-san, Yaten-kun."

"Come on, Seiya. We need to go get our classes and they need to get to class, but how about we catch up during lunch" suggested Taiki.

"Yeah, that would be nice" said Ami, replying for everyone, "see you then."

**In the classroom**

"Everyone, please take your seat, so we can began class" said the teacher.

Just as everyone began to get quite and was listening to the lesson. The teacher was called out of the classroom. When the teacher returned, he was followed by three male students.

"Okay, today we have three old students returning to us, and three new students. I'm sure you all know our three returning students, Kou Seiya, Kou Taiki, and Kou Yaten. I'll allow our three new students a chance to introduce themselves."

The Three Lights went to their old seats, and looked to the front of the classroom as the door opened. In walked three female students. Every student, except the Three Lights, started whispering and had stars in their eyes looking at the three girls in the front of the classroom. The Three Lights were off in their own little worlds, not paying attention to the three girls in the front of the room.

The first to speak was a girl with long brown hair that went down to the middle of her lower legs and stunning brown eyes, "Hey everyone, I'm Tori Hono, I hope to get to know all of you really well."

Next was a girl with blond hair as long as Tori's and bright sky blue eyes, "Hi, I'm Maria Hinto, and I have the same wish that Tori does. Let's get to be good friends, ne."

Lastly was a girl with sandy brown hair that went to the middle of her back, "Hello everyone, I'm Amelia Kito, I hope all of us can get to know each other very well."

"Thank you for those introductions, and I'm sure that everyone will treat you all very well. But there is one thing I am wondering, Hono-san, why are you in a boy's uniform?" asked the teacher wondering since no one has actually been able to get the school board to approve a girl to wear a boy's uniform.

"We convinced the school board to allow us to use our own uniforms, so my uniform is a uniform that our friend, Samantha, designed for me. Thing is, it isn't a boy's uniform, it is a uniform that was made with me and my tom-boyish style in mind" replied Tori with a little smirk.

"Oh, well, that's all for now. Please take the three empty seats in the front, so we can begin class."

Tori just moved over to the open seat next to Usagi, and gave a charming half grin that caused her to blush.

Maria went over to an empty seat beside Tori just shaking her head and giggling a little bit.

Amelia went to the open seat in-between Taiki and Yaten giggling like Maria.

**Later during Lunch**

"Hey, I'm wondering why were you sending that little grin to…" asked Maria looking at Tori in front of her desk then looked at Usagi sitting next to her with a 'what's your name' look.

"Usagi Tsukino" replied Usagi with a smile.

Maria returned the smile, and turned back to Tori continuing on, "Usagi-chan? Come on Tori, I know your straight, but that was that little grin you use in **Mr. Moonlight**, why'd use it?"

"What? I was just being friendly, but it just happened that I used that 'little grin' as you so put it. But let's forget about it, and have lunch" said Tori leaning on her elbows on top of her desk.

"Um, excuse us, but I was wondering if you had any plans for lunch. Because if you didn't, you could join me and my friends for lunch and we could show you around a little" asked Minako with Usagi, Makoto, and Ami behind her.

"Oh, I think that would be a great idea, but I think that the Three Lights had plans with you all. So, I think we'll have to pass" replied Tori getting up from her seat and standing in-between Maria and Amelia.

"I don't think they'll mind if you join us, so come on. Please don't mind them, you need to be shown around right, so we'll show you around" replied Minako.

"You aren't going to give up on showing us around until we say yes, are you?" asked Amelia putting her hand on her forehead and shaking her head.

"Pretty much, so PLEASE."

"Ha, she must be pretty high up in our fan club. But I can speak for all of us when I say that we'll join you for lunch" replied Maria looking at Minako with a smile.

**Outside during lunch**

"Hey, Seiya, Yaten-kun, Taiki-san" yelled Usagi, running over to where the Three Lights were sitting under a tree.

"Do you mind if some friends of ours join us for lunch?" asked Usagi with puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't mind, but who are they?" asked Seiya looking up from arguing with Yaten about something.

"Hey, here they come" said Usagi waving over to Minako, Ami, and Makoto.

"Aren't those three girls with them new here?" asked Yaten looking at Tori, Maria, and Amelia behind Minako, Ami, and Makoto.

"Yes, we are new here, so nice of you to remember" said Tori with a little sarcastic tone and smile on her face.

"Oh, I like her already" said Seiya laughing at the remark Tori made to Yaten.

"Yeah, she's bucket full of sunshine" said Yaten, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"If you want a bucket of sunshine, then talk to Maria" said Tori chucking her thumb in Maria's direction. "But if you want brains, talk to Amelia."

"Hey, I take that offensively, I'm not all brains" said Amelia looking at Tori with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, she has a great sense of fashion, too, but wait, doesn't Samantha design all your clothes for you" replied Tori with a little smirk on her face.

"Tori, just stop before you get yourself killed" commented Maria, putting a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. It was just too much fun."

"Is this how you are all the time?" asked Ami looking at them with a smile.

"Yeah, but we usually have to calm Regina and Tori down, not me and Tori, and also it's calming them down before they get into a fight" replied Amelia opening her lunch.

"Ah, about yesterday Maria, I'm sorry about that" interjected Tori bowing her head while taking her lunch that Maria brought for her.

"What happened yesterday?" asked Usagi with her mouth full of rice.

"Usagi, don't talk with your mouth full, and don't be nosy" scolded Minako.

"Are you sure that something hasn't happened to you that we don't know about?" asked Taiki surprised that Minako was the one to scold Usagi.

"No, I've grown up, and Usagi should too."

"She wasn't being nosy, and I brought it up so I'll explain" said Tori. "Yesterday, me and Regina got a little worked up and Maria and Melody had to pull us apart. So I went into our workout room, and Maria was talking to me, trying to calm me down, while I was punching the punching bag. Well, she was holding it for me, and said something that just kind of 'broke' my last nerve. I punched the bag too hard, and accidentally sent her flying into the cushioned wall. Luckily, I didn't brake any of her bones or anything in the room, but I still apologized a million times afterwards. It was my fault so I'm just taking responsibility for what I did."

"Who knew you could actually do that?" said Minako amazed at the story.

"Yeah, I try to keep that information away from our fans as much as possible, but sometimes things like this happen and I don't have control over what information gets out into the public's ears and eyes."

"It's not like she hurt me or anything, it's just that she is a very loyal friend and she hates it when she does something to someone that was meant for someone else" replied Maria trying to take some of the blame off Tori.

"Wow, you guys must be really close. How long did you say that you were in the music business again?" asked Taiki.

"We didn't tell you before, but we've been in the music business for close to eight years now. And we're seventeen now, so we'll be right at eight years on July 4" replied Amelia looking at Taiki, and then whispered "a.k.a. Tori's birthday."

"Yeah Lia, just keep on talking and I'll see you in the workout room at home when we get home from that single signing" said Tori with a little smile on her face with her eyes closed.

"I forgot that Morning Star was having a single signing afterschool today, but I never thought that I would get to meet them at school" said Usagi with stars in her eyes, along with Minako.

"That's amazing, even Odango knows who your group is. You guys must be good, if she actually knows how you are?" said Seiya laughing at Usagi's expression.

"I happen to know a lot about Morning Star, the only reason you don't is because they went on a world-wide tour the year the Three Lights appeared" said Usagi crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Yeah, they were at our concert on Saturday, and before you ask how we knew that, let me explain. First off, we remember that you all were right beside the platform, and how could we forget that hairstyle of Usagi-chan's" said Amelia continuing to eat her lunch, undisturbed by the looks she was getting from the group, and Tori and Maria's laughing.

"Man, Mia, we need to start bringing a video camera to school. She is never this up-tight at home, and never like the two stick-in-the-muds, Samantha and Melody" said Tori whipping a tear away from her eye.

"Yeah, but hold on, I have a great idea. You girls said that you were going to the single signing, right? Well, how about you just ride there with us?" suggested Maria.

"But aren't ya'll leaving for it, right after school" said Makoto looking at them with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but if ya'll wouldn't mind hanging out with us and the rest of the group for about an hour, ya'll can come" said Tori eating her meal like a commonly mannered person.

"I'll go with you, and Usagi-chan will too" said Minako, her eyes lighting up and grabbing Usagi's arm, pulling her towards her.

"I'm sorry but Mako-chan and I have to go home before we go to the signing, but we'll meet you there, okay" said Ami looking at Tori with sincere eyes.

"No problem, but please just come up to the table when you get there, okay. We want to make sure both of you get there in one piece" continued Tori, looking up at Ami with a smile.

"Isn't it a long walk to the next music store? How are you all going to get there right after school?" questioned Yaten looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"My car" said Tori matter-of-factly, "I got my driver's license last year a few days after my birthday. Trust me, my car is my baby, so nothing will happen to them in my car because I don't want my car to go into the shop. She is so beautiful and fast too. A red convertible mustang hybrid that can go American muscle and can drift in the blink of an eye. She is truly my dream car."

"Sounds like every car-lover's dream car" replied Seiya thinking how awesome it would be to have a car like that.

"Yeah, well, Samantha, Amelia, and Melody don't like me drifting in her; Regina, Monica, and Hilary love to watch her go around on the track beating all these other professional racecars; Maria usually just goes along for the ride, but doesn't approve sometimes if the situation is too dangerous for me."

"Well, looks like we better be going. Melody and Regina wanted us to practice **Hare Ame Nochi Suki** before the single signing" said Amelia, standing up and dusting some grass off of her uniform.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. I don't see why though, we really can't sing it without the rest of them" said Maria getting up and dusting herself off like Amelia did.

"Well, didn't they give you a CD that had their parts on it, Amelia?" asked Tori getting up and standing with her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah," replied Amelia grabbing the CD out of her school bag, "Hey, if ya'll need us we'll be on the roof for the rest of the period."

"Okay, we'll see you in class" said Usagi waving goodbye to the three girls walking off.

Yaten and Taiki just watched the girls leave with their eyes wide at how Maria and Amelia looked in their grey mini-skirts and grey vest over a white short-sleeve blouse, and Seiya had his mouth hanging open watching Tori leave in her uniform, a pair of blue (same color blue as the school's skirts) jeans and a white short-sleeve shirt.

"Okay, you three stop looking at them. I know they look like models, but you have to get a hold of yourselves. Every guy in the school is thinking the same thing you are, and that means if you even want to try, you have competition" said Minako in a sing-song voice.

"Well, the competition better step aside 'cause they are going to lose" said Seiya thinking that this would be a great way to show his superiority to all the other guys.

"Hello, Seiya" said Usagi bonking him on the head, "if you don't remember, you, Taiki-san, and Yaten-kun are all girls."

"She'll just be Seiya's girlfriend, not StarFighter's. Besides, how in the world are those three going to find out."

"Um, how did we find out? Your emotions took over and you felt you had to protect Usagi-chan, so you transformed and we found out. How do you think they'll take it, if they find out that the guys they've been dating are actually girls in disguise" said Minako leaning in so only they could hear.

"Seiya, she's right. It wouldn't be fair to them or to us if we start liking them. We'll have to tell them at sometime, and then they would have to deal with the facts that not only are we girls but also that we're aliens who can be both female and male" agreed Taiki, and Yaten shaking his head in agreement.

"That's what I wanted to ask you? Why did ya'll come back?" asked Usagi, finally remembering what she has been wanting to ask them.

"Well, we rebuilt Kinmoku pretty quickly, but Kakyuu-ohii noticed that we weren't as happy on Kinmoku as we were on Earth. She told us that we had more-than-enough fulfilled our duties as senshi, so she relived us of our place as Starlights and told us to return to Earth but come to visit. She has three new Starlights and we still have our powers, nothing has really changed but that we will be living on Earth from now on" explained Taiki thinking back to their time on Kinmoku.

"I'm happy that this isn't just a visit. It's nice to see ya'll again" said Makoto finally speaking up for the first time.

"Well, let's just say that, we are now allowed to be the Three Lights without interruptions. I'm glad we came back when we did, because if we didn't we would have probably missed those three by a mile" said Seiya, still thinking about Tori, Maria, and Amelia.

_Ashita __wa__ nakanai mou makanai_

_Saigo __ni__ suru no yo kono namida_

_Nee hare dooriame nochi SUKI_

_OH YES!_

_I LOVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU ARE_

_SUKI __SUKI __SUKI_

"Was that them?" asked an amazed Yaten.

"Yeah it was, but I didn't know that you could hear them all the way down here" said Ami looking towards the roof with amazement.

"I don't know what song that is though. Hold on, that was their new song. Oh my gosh, I love it, it's so beautiful and of course they know how to sing it perfectly without a single flaw" said Minako just admiring them in her head.

**At the end of the school day (before everyone leaves the classroom)**

"Don't forget it starts at 5 o'clock, so be there at about 4:30" said Minako to Ami and Makoto.

"We'll be there, don't worry about a thing. You go ahead with Tori-san, Maria-san, and Amelia-san. See you later" replied Makoto, walking out the door.

"Yeah, I got to go too. I'll see you there, bye Usagi-chan, Minako-chan, Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun, Taiki-san" said Ami rushing out the door of the classroom.

"Hey, you ready to go koneko-chan-tachi" said Tori appearing behind Minako and Usagi with Maria and Amelia behind her.

"Hey, only Haruka-san calls me koneko-chan, but I'm sure she won't mind if one other person calls me that" said Usagi with a thoughtful smile.

"Okay, follow me to my car, and we'll be on our way to the signing" said Tori, happy to finally get to drive her car after about eight or more hours.

"See ya, Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun, Taiki-san" said Minako and Usagi in unison on their way out the door behind Tori.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Love

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. You all know it, and don't even try to hide that you don't. I own Morning Star, though.

**Hare Ame Nochi Suki** belongs to Sakura Gumi of Morning Musume.

--

"I can't believe that we are actually hanging out with Morning Star" exclaimed Minako looking at the ceiling, holding her hands together.

"Well, believe it, because you two are going to be the first two to ever hear **Hare Ame Nochi Suki**" said Maria coming from the temporary dressing rooms (more along the lines of curtains hanging in the back of the store).

"Really, now I really can't wait to buy the single" said Usagi jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Tori-sama, I love your outfit. It's so cute, and it looks like it was made just for you" said Minako, admiring the knee-length pinkish-red kimono that was covered with patterns of cherry blossoms, along with her short, white boots (like Jupiter's boots).

"Thank you, but you should see her when I get her hair in the right style" said Melody coming up to them from the back rooms of the store with Regina, Hilary, Samantha, and Monica in tow.

After about ten minutes of fixing Tori, Maria, and Amelia's hair. All of them came out to find Minako and Usagi looking at the display of the Morning Star singles and CD's. They looked too excited, so no one wanted to bring them out of their little world until they absolutely needed them to come out. Turns out that needed to happen in about five minutes, because there was already a line starting from the un-opened doors to the shops all the way down the street.

"Hey, Minako-chan, Usagi-chan. Come over here for a second" shouted Tori before she sat down with the other seven members of Morning Star, all of them wearing the same style of kimonos.

"Yeah, okay, coming" replied the two girls, bouncing over to them at the table they were sitting at.

"Here, we want you two to have the first two singles that are signed and given out" said Amelia, handing them two cases with all eight Morning Star signatures on them both.

"Really, thank you so much" thanked both girls, bowing and having huge smiles on their faces.

"Well, they are about to open the doors, so how about ya'll go sit down somewhere and wait for Ami-chan and Makoto-chan to come" said Maria pointing to two seats by a window. "We don't want you two getting trampled, now do we?"

"Okay, thank you so much again" said Minako dragging Usagi over to the two chairs.

**About thirty minutes later**

Usagi and Minako were just sitting by the window waiting for Ami and Makoto to show up, and listening to all the other fans talking about Morning Star, the new single, and just the event in general.

"Doesn't Regina look really beautiful in her navy-blue kimono, and with her hair flared out to the sides like that just makes her look more like a princess than normal" said a fan going out of the store with stars in her eyes, along with another girl with hearts in her eyes.

"Maria looks the best out of all of them in her orange kimono, and her blonde hair being pulled up into that high pony-tail makes her look like a queen. But I love the orange blossoms on her kimono the best out of anything" said another girl just staring at the Maria picture on the case's cover.

"Amelia looks so pretty in her light blue kimono with the white stars on it. Even though her hair is just straightened, it looks like it was so complicated, but it wasn't, was it Okaa-san?" asked a little as her and her mother walked out of the store hand in hand.

"I love Samantha's kimono, it's almost a whitish- grey and those pink sakura blossoms just blend perfectly with it, and her hair is so beautiful pulled back in a bun."

"Melody and Hilary look gorgeous in there aquamarine and purple kimonos. Melody's hair looks so complicated though, it's like it's in a bun but then her hair is hanging out the bottom of it. Hilary's hair is just amazing considering it looks like a little like Regina's, but flares in and not out."

"Monica just takes your breath away, doesn't she in that green kimono. Even though, her hair isn't as complicated as the other's, her wavy hair is just beautiful let down."

"I have to admit it, but Tori is the most beautiful in the group, no wonder she's the leader. Her kimono is to just die for, and her long brown hair pulled back like Melody's with those decorated chopsticks in them is to just too beautiful to compete with."

"Hey, Usagi-chan, Minako-chan. Wake up will you already" said Makoto as her and Ami came up to the two girls who were about to fall asleep against the window.

"Huh, what happened?" said Usagi as she was suddenly awake, but still half-asleep.

"Nothing, but I think you two should head home for a good night's rest, and to do your homework" said Ami laughing at her friend sleepy faces.

"Okay, we'll go tell them that we're going, so they don't worry about us" said Minako getting up and walking over to the table.

She whispered something in Melody's ear and waved when Melody gave her a smile and waved back, before returning to her current signing.

"Okay, I told them, and they said to tell you two hi. And isn't that Rei-chan over there?" said Minako looking out the window.

"Yeah, it is, hurry up and call her over here, so she doesn't get locked out when they close the signing" said Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, they won't close the signing on anyone. They'll only do it until the entire line has been served or they start seeing repeat customers" stated Ami.

"Oh, after she gets her CD, let's get her to wait over here with us" said Usagi with a smile on her face.

After about five more minutes of waiting and listening to all the other fans comment about different things, Rei got her CD and was about to leave when she saw Usagi waving to her.

"Hey, Usagi, what are you guys doing here?" asked Rei looking confused as to why her friends where still at the signing.

"Me and Usagi-chan came here with Tori-san, Maria-san, and Amelia-san, and Ami-chan and Mako-chan came a little while ago" said Minako looking at the ceiling thinking about the list of events of the day.

"Hold on, you know Tori-sama, Maria-sama, and Amelia-sama? When did this happen?" screamed Rei, but luckily no one heard her.

"They go to our school, and the Three Lights are back" said Usagi smiling at the look on Rei's face.

"Well, that's all we wanted to tell you, so we'll be on our way then. Bye Rei-chan" said Makoto as she and the other three went scurrying out of the store and away from a fuming Rei.

**Next Day at school**

"Usagi-chan, did you listen to the single last night?" asked Minako as she and Usagi were talking before class started.

"Yeah, which version did you like better?" asked Usagi, "I like the normal version; it's just so mellow, calm, and peaceful. The words fit the melody perfectly."

"I liked the rock version better; it seemed more like something you could dance to and just kind of chill out to at the same time" replied Minako looking out the window remembering the new Morning Star song.

"They're coming, they're coming" shouted a girl from the back door of the classroom, running from looking out for Tori, Maria, and Amelia.

"I'm going to ask them which version they like better. Hopefully, they like the normal one like me" said Usagi pouting at the fact that Ami and Makoto agreed with Minako about their favorite version.

"Yo, koneko-chan, ohayo. Ohayo, minna" said Tori as she opened the door with Maria and Amelia following her in.

"Ohayo, Tori-san, Maria-san, Amelia-san" replied all four girls, smiling at them.

"Okay, by the way you four are acting, I can tell that you want to ask us something, so spill, what is it?" said Tori looking at Usagi and Minako with nervous smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, which version of **Hare Ame Nochi Suki** do you like better?" asked Minako pulling a bright smile.

"I'll have to say I like the rock version out of the two regular versions" replied Tori leaning back in her chair.

"I like the normal slow version better, because it was how we originally wrote it" said Amelia leaning on the front of her desk with a book in her hands.

"I like them both, but on different occasions I have to have a favorite version" said Maria standing beside her desk looking at the scene in front of them.

"Ohayo, Odango, minna" said Seiya, patting one of Usagi's buns while walking to his seat.

"Ohayo Seiya, Taiki-san, Yaten-kun" said Usagi greeting them with a smile.

"Well, well, aren't you three happy about the outcome of events?" said Amelia looking up from the book in her hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Taiki wondering what she was talking about.

"Now that Tori, Maria, and I are here, you don't have to worry about you three being the center of attention all the time. We'll take some of that attention, because of all the events, concerts, and everything else we do. The Three Lights will actually be able to have privacy now."

"Thank heaven, now we won't have to run all over town to get away from fans" said Yaten, exaggerating a little bit.

"Yeah, drama-king much" said Tori, trying to hold in a laugh at Yaten's expression.

Just then the teacher entered, and everyone went into their seats, listening to the teacher talking about the history lesson for the day.

About ten minutes into the lesson, Tori had her head down on the desk, sleeping, Usagi was actually taking notes, and Seiya was just looking at the back of Usagi's head.

While the teacher wasn't looking, Minako scribbled something down and passed it to Usagi asking why she was actually paying attention to the lesson.

Usagi: I want to go out to see the new Morning Star concert this weekend, so I have to do well on the test this week.

Minako: Oh, well, I don't know if Tori will even be able to go. She's sleeping in class, and the teacher is about to turn around. Bye

Usagi: Bye

As Usagi slid the note back, the teacher turned around and started yelling at Tori for sleeping in his class.

"Hono-san, if my class is so boring, how about you stand outside the door until class is over?" commanded the teacher pointing towards the door.

"Okay, see ya" said Tori as she got up and walked out the door with a little smirk on her face.

Amelia raised her hand right as Tori closed the door, and she saw her move away from the door.

"Yes, Kito-san"

"Sir, I was just wondering if you knew who donated thousands and sometimes millions to the school every year" asked Amelia putting her chin in her hands.

"No, but it would be nice if you tell me this information that I don't know."

"Tori, the girl you just sent out, donates practically millions to the school that is used for replacement building parts, new technology, and TEACHER'S salary."

After that the teacher just looked at Maria with a look that asked her if that was true. All she did was shake her head yes, and started giggling with Amelia at the teacher's eyes bugging out of the head.

"Well, I guess I should call her back into class."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, she has been needing sometime to look out the window in silence, so I would just treat her like any other student in the class."

"I have no clue why, but I will take your advice on this" said the teacher as he turned his back to the class and continued with the lesson at hand.

Yaten, Taiki, Makoto, and Ami were just shocked and were staring in disbelief at Amelia, and Usagi, Minako, and Seiya were looking at Maria giggling at their faces.

When the teacher turned around, everyone, except Seiya, turned their faces and acted like they were listening to the lesson the entire time.

"Seiya-san, if you aren't going to pay attention, how about you join Hono-san outside" said the teacher in a stern voice that just told you it was a command.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going" said Seiya as he sighed and got up from his seat.

**Outside the classroom**

'Why does it feel like something's coming? I hope it isn't that thing we left in the states. They told us they were going to follow us, but they were almost dead before they disappeared. Dang, this is confusing' thought Tori, getting frustrated with everything that was going on.

She heard the door to the classroom open and close behind her, so she turned around. When she turned completely around, she was met with midnight blue eyes.

"Hey, looked like you were angry about something? If you don't mind me being nosy, how about you talk to me about it?" said Seiya leaning against the window seal facing Tori.

"I don't mind, but it's a long story" replied Tori, looking back out the window.

"I think we have time, we still have about an hour or more in that class" said Seiya, wondering what was so interesting outside.

"Well, do you ever get the feeling that something is going to happen that you never wanted to? I've been getting that feeling for days now, and it just won't go away no matter what I do. That's why me and Regina got into a fight a couple days ago. And it feels like I can't do anything to stop it, ha. What am I talking about I'm one of the most useless people in the world right now, and I'm complaining that I won't be able to do something to help the world."

"You aren't useless."

"What?"

"No matter what you think, you aren't useless. I can name close to a thousand uses for you, and I've only known you for two days. I can tell you right now that if there is something coming, and you don't want it to happen, you can tell me and I'll be there to protect you. I'll always be there with you, all you need to do is call and I'll come running in a heartbeat."

"Seiya… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that even though I've only known you for a few days, I really care about you and like you. Even if you are useless to the rest of the world, you will never be useless in my eyes. I can tell you are destined for great things in the future."

"Well, that's ironic. I've had a rotten past, so I get a good future. Are you some kind of fortune teller or something?"

"No, but I know when I see a person with a good future ahead of them. What about a rotten past, huh? No past can be as rotten as mine, so how about you tell me about it?"

"Well, as I've said it's a long story, but here it goes. I was born in America, and when I was two months old, my parents brought me over to Japan because my grandfather on my father's side died. That was the last of my grandparents and both my parents were only children, so I had no family to go to when my parent died in a car crash a few days after we got here. So, my parent's left me to Hamachiro Kina, and he was my father for the first six years of my life. He had a job that moved him to Japan when I was four, so I had to move with him. When I was six, he took me to my first musical, and afterwards he took me out for ice cream. On our way to the ice cream parlor, a drunk driver ran a red light and was about to me straight on, but instead of Hamachiro-papa just letting it hit me. He…" Tori was on the boarder of tears when she stopped.

"He? What happened next?" pushed Seiya wanting to know what happened next.

"He slammed on the breaks and covered me with his body so I wouldn't get the full impact. I spent three days in the hospital in a coma after that, and when I finally woke up, Hamachiro-papa died at the same moment. But while I was in the coma, he set it up to where I was officially a Hono family member. The Hono family was a great friend of my parent's and Hamachiro-papa's. They took care of me and here I am today."

"Wow, and I thought my past was crummy. How are you able to go on every day?"

"I have a few pictures of my parents and albums upon albums of me and Hamachiro-papa, so I just look at those whenever I get lonely. I also have Regina, Samantha, Melody, Monica, and Hilary as sworn big sisters; Amelia as my sworn sister, and Maria as my sworn twin. So, I'm never really alone, but sometimes I wish I had a boyfriend just to tell me they love me and know that they mean it."

"I'll tell you what I don't get, and I'm not trying to ruin the mood or anything, but you're talking to me like you've known me your entire life and not just two-three days. There's nothing wrong with it, but let me tell you something. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'll always be there."

"Thanks, and about that telling you my life's story thing. It just feels like I can tell you anything and you won't judge me or look at me differently if I do tell you anything."

"Yeah, I feel the same way, so starting now; let's not keep secrets from each other, ne?"

"Okay, but that's a lot of things for me; so it'll take awhile for you to learn all my secrets."

"Okay, but as long as I learn them all, then I'll be fine. But let me start off with telling you this" said Seiya, not noticing the distance between their faces coming closer and closer.

Apparently neither did Tori, because all she did was ask "and what is it that you want to tell me?"

Instead of Seiya answering her question with words, he asked her by letting their lips meet. At first, Tori was shocked, but within seconds, melted into his touch as he placed his hand on the small of her back. She returned the kiss with a passion that only matched Seiya unknown love towards her. After a minute, they both pulled away with a need for air and with Seiya answering her question.

"I wanted to tell you, that I don't know why but I have loved you seen the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Seiya…" said Tori turning her back to him with a blush, "I have felt the same way too, but I didn't want to tell you."

"Well, it's out in the open now, so let's not hide it from anyone. How about you join me for dinner tonight?"

"That would be great, but I'm going to have to hide it, if we have a relationship. You know the press, and I don't want you to get hurt while you're trying to make a come-back in the music business. So, let's just keep it secret for a little while, please. Also, I have rehearsal for a festival tonight. How about tomorrow night, would that work out for you?"

"That sounds perfect, but just to let you know I wouldn't care at all if we didn't keep it a secret. But I guess we could since that is what you want, but only until the Three Lights are stable in the business and we both agree to it. And as for tomorrow night, it will all be a surprise, so all you have to do is get ready by 7 o'clock, and I'll pick you up."

"Perfect, here's my address, and cell number. Call me anytime, but try not to come to the house too much. Regina can be a little too protective of me sometimes, and the press is all-over the place since our return."

"Okay, but expect calls although out the day" said Seiya pulling her close to him, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Fine, but I have my phone off during rehearsals, practice, and studio recordings. But I'll do my best if you can bear with me during this."

"I'll try, but then if I don't see or talk to you for a week. I'm warning you now; I'll just show up on your balcony in the middle of the night and sweep you off your feet."

"Ok, but you won't have to worry about that" said Tori giving Seiya a peck on the cheek.

"The bell's about to ring, so I'll see you during lunch."

"Okay, ja-ne Seiya-kun."

"Ja Tori-chan."


	4. Chapter 4: The Revealing Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Morning Star (Tori, Melody, Regina, Amelia, Maria, Samantha, Hilary, and Monica).

**Sakura Mankai** belongs to Sakura Gumi of Morning Musume.

(Author's Note)

I love this chapter, and you'll see why. It was suppost to be a little longer, but I took that out and made it the beginning of the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy, and I'm already writing chapter 5 so it won't be long until I update again. Please rate and review. (Now, that's pathatic. 4 chapters and not a single review.) Well, on with the story.

--

'I wonder where Seiya is taking me, but he told me to dress-up so I guess it's some place nice. Better get out of the tub, and start getting dressed' thought Tori with a smile on her face.

She got out of her bathtub, wrapped a towel around herself, and was trying to put her hair in another towel. It was about 6:00pm, so she wasn't in a rush but she knew her hair was going to take a long time to do. Even though, she didn't have the extensions in it that she was wearing on her first few days of school, it was still down to her knees. After about five minutes of trying to put her hair in a towel, Tori gave up and went out of her master bathroom, and was surprised at seeing Maria, Melody, and Samantha sitting in her room watching TV.

"So, what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering why you were in the bathroom for two hours?" asked Samantha, looking at Tori with a smile.

"No reason, just a dinner with another group's manager for a joint deal."

"Manager my butt, who are you going out with tonight?" said Maria.

"A friend from school" replied Tori with a blush on her face.

"Oh, what's their name?" questioned Melody.

"That doesn't matter, as long as I'm safe, now does it?"

"Okay, fine, we'll lay off. Go in the bathroom, so I can do your hair. You two go pick out an outfit for her" commanded Melody, leading Tori into the bathroom.

"Fine, fine" replied Samantha and Maria.

While Melody was pulling Tori's hair up into a Chinese-style bun, she asked "So, is it Seiya-san?"

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, but it was a very good guess since his name is on your cell more than all of our names put together."

"You haven't told Regina, have you?"

"No, she would flip if she knew."

"Please, help me keep it from everyone else."

"Except Samantha and Maria, right."

"Why?"

"We just heard everything you said" said Samantha from the doorway.

"Fine, but don't tell a soul."

"We promise, here's your outfit, hurry up and change. He's on his way."

"How…"

"He just text you" said Maria, holding up Tori's phone.

"Hurry up, distract everyone while he's here."

"Okay, hurry up, and come get us when you get home" said Melody, rushing out to distract everyone with Samantha and Maria.

**At the Three Lights' apartment (6:00pm)**

"Hey, Taiki, have you seen my black tie?" yelled Seiya from his bedroom.

"Have you checked your top-left door?" replied Taiki from the living room.

"Okay, found it, thanks."

"What was that all about?" asked Yaten, coming out of his room.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out" said Taiki getting up from the couch, and walking over to Seiya's room.

"Seiya, what's up, got a big date tonight?"

"Nope, meeting with a manager about a joint deal."

"Well, shouldn't all three of us go then?"

"No, they wanted to talk to just me."

"Don't tell me you're turning solo on us."

"Of course not!"

"Then, what's her name?"

"Tori" answered Seiya with a blush on his face.

"Tori-san, wow, every guy at school is going to hate you when they find out."

"_**IF**_ they find out, we don't want anyone to know, so don't tell anyone."

"Okay, but you may want to speed it up, it almost six-thirty."

"Kay, I'll be back before midnight, don't wait up, bye."

As Seiya was walking to his car, he text Tori saying that he was on his way.

**Morning Star mansion (6:45pm)**

"Hey, Regina, I'm going to wait outside for that manager" said Tori walking out the door.

"Okay, have fun, but not too much fun" said Regina flipping through the channels.

Tori started walking around the front porch.

"I hope Seiya likes this outfit" said Tori looking down at the long, red Chinese-style dress with gold trim on it, that she was wearing. The dress had a slit on the left that started about mid-thigh, and had on red satin flats. Her hair was pulled back into the bun Melody did for her, but she put a rose clip at the bottom to hold it up.

"Why is it so cold out here, they said it was suppose to be warm."

Tori put her arms around herself, almost giving herself a big hug. She turned her back to the driveway, looking at a few of the many rose bushes around the house. As she was in her own world, Seiya was able to drive up and get out of his red sports-car without being heard.

**(Thinking)**

**Tori:** Why does it feel like that thing is coming faster now? I know, for sure, I don't need to bring Seiya into this. I guess I'll have to tell him that tonight is the first and last date we'll have together. I hope this is the right thing to do. (She started to shiver unconsciously, because of the cold and what she was thinking about.)

**Seiya:** Is that Tori? Wow, she looks beautiful, but is she shivering?

**(End thinking)**

Seiya walked over to Tori, took off his black tuxedo coat, and put it over her shoulders.

"Seiya-kun, I didn't know you were here yet."

"Yeah, how about we get going. I know you'll like the place we're going to."

"Okay, let's go before Regina comes out to check on me" said Tori, smiling, as Seiya led her to the car.

**Inside Morning Star's mansion**

"Okay, Tori just left, so we can relax" said Melody turning from the window to sit next to Regina.

"Okay, here's the remote, I'm going to the recording studio. I've got to work on the remix for **Sakura Mankai**" replied Regina, getting up from the couch.

"I'll help, two heads are better than one, sis."

"Yeah, yeah, come on; let's make it the best one, yet, to come from Morning Star."

"I don't think that'll be hard for us."

**At the restaurant**

"Seiya, this is amazing" commented Tori looking at the five star restaurant, "but isn't this one of the nicest restraints in Tokyo."

"Yeah, but I thought it was worth it" replied Seiya, helping Tori out of the car. "Come on, let's go inside."

The inside of the restaurant looked like a massive dining room with tables of all sizes on the inside. A man was standing at a podium looking down at a book. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Hello, may I have your name please."

"Kou Seiya."

"Here we are, table for two, right this way" said the man grabbing two menus, and leading them to a table near a fountain in the middle of the place.

"Here are your menus, and a waiter will be here in a minute."

"Seiya, you do know the entire menu is in English and French" said Tori with a knowing smile that Seiya had something up his sleeve.

"Yes, I do, and what's with that little smile. I mean it's cute and everything, but it gives me a feeling that you know something you're not telling me."

"No, I would never keep something from you. So, what do you want?"

"I don't know, I'll probably just get the same thing as you."

"Okay, I hope you like steak" said Tori as the waiter came over and they ordered. After a few minutes they started talking again.

"I don't think I've ever met a girl like you."

"Is that a compliment, or should I take this water and pour it over your head?"

"Please don't, it was meant as a compliment, so please don't touch the water unless you're going to drink it."

"Seiya-kun, it …"

"Just Seiya, just call me Seiya."

"Okay, well, _Seiya_ it was just a joke. How could I ruin that handsome suit you're wearing?"

"Oh, is that the only thing that's handsome? Now, I'm offended that you don't think that Seiya Kou, the best looking guy in Japan, if not the world, isn't handsome."

"Of course, you're handsome, but that suit just makes you look ten times more handsome than ever."

"Thank you, but let me say, Tori-chan, you look like a goddess in that dress."

"Please call me just Tori; it makes more sense since you want me to call you just Seiya."

"Okay, but I'll make sure to do that."

"You know we won't be able to call each other that until we are away from everyone or until we are able to make our relationship public."

"I know, that's the down side to it, but I hope we won't have to keep it a secret much longer."

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Why?"

"There's a photographer at that window taking pictures of us."

"What?"

"Seiya, just calm down, we have two opportunities right now. One is to tell everyone the truth, and the other is that we can deny everything and go along with saying that we were setting up a joint deal."

"I like the sound of both, but let's do the first one."

"Really, why, I know you have a better reason than just wanting to get our relationship out in the open."

"Well, I think it will be good to get the secret out in the open, and also if the guys at school know you're taken, hopefully they will back off."

"Trust me, they won't, Maria, Amelia, and me have all tried that and it doesn't work. Thing is, that's how we get our fan base."

"Well, let's finish our meal, and then I'll drive you home."

"Okay, but you know that there probably be a line of reporters outside."

"I know, but I'll face anything with you by my side."

"Ah, Seiya, you're such a romantic. Good thing that makes up for your ego."

"Hey, that wasn't very nice you know."

"Yes, I do, but I love seeing your face like that."

**In the car**

"I can't believe that there were no reporters outside the restraunt."

"I know, but I guess we'll see if there are any in front of my apartment on our way to your house."

"Okay," as Tori spoke her cell phone started going off, "hold on a second."

**(Conversation)**

Tori: Hello

Melody: Tori, there are reporters from every station on TV outside our front door.

Regina (yelling in the background): And what is this about you dating one of the Three Lights?

Melody: Yeah, Regina found out about Seiya-san.

Tori: Okay, well, I'm on my way home now, so tell them I'll be there in a second.

Melody: Okay, got to go, bye.

Tori: Bye.

**(End conversation)**

"Tori, do you mind if we stop by my apartment to handle the reporters there."

"Of course not, but let's make it quick."

**At the Three Lights' apartment**

"What is going on? Why are those reporters out there?" questioned Yaten.

"I guess it has something to do with Seiya's date with Tori-san" said Taiki looking at the door.

"WHAT?"

"Hey, they're pulling into the parking lot" yelled a person outside the door.

After about ten minutes of quiet outside the door, Taiki heard Seiya banging on the door and yelling to let him in. Taiki walked over to the door and opened it in a hurry.

"Seiya… Tori-san, what happened to your face?" asked Taiki moving Tori's hand to look at the side of her face.

"A few of our most _loyal_ fans were out there, and slapped her on our way up here" said Seiya looking like he was going to kill someone.

"Seiya, just calm down, I'll be fine."

"Tori, it's not okay. You got hurt because of me, and I'm not going to let that go so easily."

"Well, you're going to have to, because the same thing is going to probably happen at my place."

"Actually, you probably won't be able to leave this place until morning" said Yaten, looking out the window.

"At least security is taking care of the crowd, while we take care of Tori's cut cheek" said Taiki, putting the fifth tissue from cleaning Tori's cheek on the table.

"Those girls didn't have to do this to you," said Yaten, "it probably feels worse than it looks."

"A little, but not as much as it did before" replied Tori, wincing at the feel of the rubbing alcohol on the cut.

"I think it'll be best if you stay here tonight, so I can make sure that cut won't get infected. We, also, don't want to go outside right now" said Taiki getting up from sitting beside Tori, carrying all the trash and items used to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll have to call everyone, and tell them what's going on."

"I'll do that; Seiya, Yaten, do ya'll have anything she could wear" said Taiki walking out of the kitchen.

"I do, you can change in my room" said Seiya leading Tori to his room.

"Um… hold on a second" said Tori, "here's my cell, press 7 for a few seconds, and tell Melody what happened."

"Okay, thank you" said Taiki, smiling, holding the silver razor (Type of cell phone people not a blade or knife, I know, I own one) in his hand.

**In Seiya's room**

"Here, change into these; you can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch."

"Okay, Seiya… um, thank you."

When Seiya turned around to respond, Tori was looking at the floor with a little blush on her face. He walked over to her, but she wouldn't look up to him. So, he put his thumb and index finger under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his.

"You're welcome, but there is no need to thank me. I'm just taking care of my not-so-secret lover."

"We aren't lovers Seiya, but I would like to be on day. If you'll have me, I would love to just stand by your side day and night."

"Tell me one reason that I wouldn't want you to be the one I wake up to every morning."

"I could name a few, but you could find a way to make it seem like I was lying about myself."

"Yes, I could, because there is no reason I wouldn't want to be with you all the time."

Seiya and Tori hadn't realized that their faces were only a few inches apart and growing closer and closer by the minute.

"Tori…"

"Yes… Seiya"

Just as Tori finished their lips met and the world around began to disappear. At first Tori fell lip, but soon returned the kiss with a deep passion that couldn't be seen, only felt through one of her touches. Seiya was surprised at how much she returned the kiss, and soon began to make the kiss much more passionate and furious. He straightened his back, unconsciously, and without thinking about anything, Tori's legs wrapped around Seiya's waste. Seiya started to back up to the bed, not wanting to break the kiss along the way. Soon, he had Tori pinned on the bed under him, and still kissing her with every ounce of love he had. As Seiya started unbuttoning the top part of her dress to expose her neck, Tori let out a small groan.

"Sei…ya" groaned Tori as she got a chance to take a breath longer than a few seconds.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightime Talks

Disclaimer: Same thing as before. You need to see it, go back one chapter and look at the first line.

**Here We Go!** belongs to the Idolmaster videogame, and **I Miss You** belongs to Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana.

(Author's Note) review please

--

"Sei…ya" groaned Tori as she got a chance to take a breath longer than a few seconds.

Seiya had never heard his name said like that, and it made him feel like everything was right with the world. He started moving his way down to her now exposed neck.

'Hold on, this shouldn't be happening. Not yet, at least' thought Seiya as he looked up to see Tori with her eyes still closed, breathing heavily from the course of events.

"Tori, I don't think it's the right time for this" said Seiya, trying to control the emotion in his voice as he looked down to see that Tori's dress was one button away from showing her chest.

"Seiya," Tori opened her eyes and was met with midnight blue eyes, "I think I agree, but if it happens again. Let's make sure it's after the second date."

Seiya couldn't help but chuckle at what Tori was saying, and bent down and gave her a peck on the nose.

"You know that you are still in your dress, and it's almost ten o'clock at night."

"Okay, I know what you're saying, I'll get changed and get in bed, I'll be a good little girl."

Seiya chuckled again, helping Tori up off the bed and heading out of the room to the bathroom with his pajamas in hand.

When Seiya left, Tori picked up the tee-shirt and gym shorts Seiya gave her to wear. The tee-shirt was a big, but that was expected. She rolled the gym shorts up until they look like a pair of shorts. That was when she noticed that Seiya had two curtains covering a balcony near the back of his room. Being her little curious self, she went over and look out the sliding glass doors to see the full moon, and stars covering the sky.

**In the main part of the apartment**

"Seiya, she's sleeping in your room, right?" asked Taiki for the tenth time since Seiya came out of his room.

"Yeah, and she needs her sleep so don't try to go in there unless it's absolutely necessary" replied Seiya from the bathroom.

Seiya exited the bathroom in a pair of pajama pants and shirt, but not have the shirt buttoned, showing his chest.

"What took you so long in there anyway? I know your room's a mess, but it wouldn't take you that long to find something in it" said Yaten looking at Seiya suspiciously.

"Nothing, we had to find things that would actually fit her, so it took a little bit."

"Right…" then Taiki was interrupted by a voice from Seiya's room.

_Watashi wo oshietai n dam on_

_Itsudemo soba ni (CHU!)_

_Doumo arigatou (HO…)_

_Shiawase ippai (KYU!)_

_Yume ippai no kyou wo miyou_

"What's that?" asked Yaten looking at Seiya's bedroom door.

"I think that was Tori-san" said Taiki looking at the door as well.

"Come on, let's go check it out" said Seiya walking to his bedroom door.

As he opened the door and looked in to see his balcony doors open with a figure standing against the moonlight, leaning against the railing, and singing a song to the wind.

_Here We Go! Here We Go! Kimi to_

_Wake Up! Wake Up! Subete_

_KAKKO warai tsukete_

_Namida mo kitto atatakai yo ne_

_Here We Go! Here We Go! RANDEBUU_

_Speed Up! Speed Up! DEJABUU_

_Yume wo itsuka ima e_

_Ryoute de zettai kanaetai kara_

_Hitomi de zettai mitsumetai kara_

_GO!_

"Man, I can't wait until this feeling passes" said Tori to no one in particular. "The only thing worse is that we may have to go to another country soon, if we can't stop this thing here. I really don't want to go Kirara, but I know that it would be best if we did. Hey, Kirara, you want to know a secret?"

Just then a little kitten-sized cat came into view, and meowed as a reply.

"Okay, well, I'm thinking that I might have to fight this thing in this country, if we don't want to leave another country. The only reason I'm doing this is because I have someone important to me here and I don't know what I would do if I lost him just because I was being a chicken."

The little kitten (Kirara) then started rubbing Tori's leg, and Tori picked her up.

"I know, I know, Kirara. You'll be with me the entire way, but still I don't want Seiya to get into this. Who knows, I may not come back from this one like I have the others, and if didn't come back, I don't know what would happen. At least I know you trust me, and that I have a little demon on my side."

Kirara put her nose in the air at the sound of Tori calling her a _little_ demon.

"Okay, okay, fine, my big demon on my side. That better? (Kirara meowed back as an answer.) Good, now I think it's time for you to head back to the mansion, they're probably worried about you since I'm not there to look after you. See ya tomorrow, Kirara."

Kirara jumped out of Tori's arms on a nearby tree and started on her way back to Morning Star's mansion.

Tori sighed, and started to talk to the stars, "Hamachiro-papa, are you listening? (A quiet breeze started out of nowhere) Good, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for running away in the states, and that I won't do it again. If you heard my conversation with Kirara, I'm sure you understand why. I guess the only thing I have left to say now, is that I miss you, and I want to sing you the song I wrote for you, like I do every night."

Then Tori started singing, and the breeze seemed to be carrying a melody on it that matched the song's rhythm.

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear _

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

"Night, Hamachiro-papa, and wish me luck this weekend at the concert."

As Tori was walking towards the door, the breeze started to blow her hair in a way that made it seem like it was ruffling her hair.

"Okay, I'm going to bed, alright. Remember to listen out for me under the sakura tree in the next week or so, and tell my parents I love them. Since all three of you are stars watching over me."

**Seiya's POV**

"Seiya, what is she talking about?" asked Yaten in a whisper that barely audible, so Tori wouldn't hear them.

They listened some more, until Tori was on the last little bit of **I Miss You**, and then they went out of the room as quietly as they came in.

"Seiya, who was she talking to out there?" asked Taiki looking at Seiya with a 'you better explain or I'm going to kill you' look.

"Well, she was talking to her Hamachiro-papa. Hamachiro-san is her late step-father/father/guardian. Her parents died when she was only two months old, and her parents left her to Hamachiro-san. I'll tell you the rest when she isn't here to hear us, but let's just say that he was like her father more than her birth-father. That feeling she was talking about, I have no clue what it is, but she told me it was a feeling like something is coming and no one would be able to stop it unless someone dies. I'm guessing she has something to do with it, but I'm guessing that the senshi need to stop it before innocent people die because of it."

"Okay, Seiya, you aren't going to tell anyone else this information, right?" asked Taiki pacing in front of the couches Yaten and Seiya were sitting on.

"I wasn't even supposed to tell you two, so I'm not going to risk getting in more trouble with Tori by telling Minako-chan the blabber mouth."

"Good point, but you know that if Tori said that she would fight that thing and that she might not come back. What does that mean for the other girls in her group? Do they even know she is having these feelings?" questioned Yaten, thinking about what might happen to them, especially Maria.

"She said that this feeling of her's is what caused her and Regina to get into that fight she told us about, so I'm willing to take a bet that they know a lot more about it than we do right now" said Seiya looking towards his bedroom door, almost waiting to see Tori come walking out of there and hear them talking about all of this.

"Okay, well, let's just wait and see if this doesn't pass after a little bit. I'm going to go see if Tori hasn't passed out yet, so I can change that bandage on her cheek. Then I'm going to bed and I suggest you two do the same, because we still have school tomorrow. Wait, hold that thought, we probably won't be able to get out of the apartment building tomorrow morning, so we won't go to school but still go to bed" commanded Taiki going to the kitchen to get a few supplies to clean Tori's cheek with and heading towards Seiya's bedroom.

"Fine, oka-san, we'll go to bed now, like good little boys" said Seiya and Yaten in unison.

Taiki just rolled his eyes, and knocked on Seiya's door. When there was no answer, Taiki turned the door knob, but was surprised when the door opened as he was about to open it. Tori was standing in the door way looking at Taiki with a smile, and then looked at the things in his arms and said "time to change to bandage, huh?"

"I'll make it quick, so you can get to sleep, Tori-san."

"I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep tonight anyway, so take your time with it."

"Why not, is it something we did that's made you feel this way? 'Cause if it is, just tell us and we'll stop it while you're here and visiting with us."

"No, it's nothing you three did, it's something that's just bothering me. It doesn't matter as long as the feeling isn't true."

"Well, just keep hope and it'll all work out somehow. I just know it will, and I can tell that anything can happen with you in the future."

"You and Seiya, both of ya'll act like your physics, and let me guess Yaten's an empath, ne?"

"Of course not, we can just see bright futures, but sometimes we're wrong. And Yaten being an empath is ridiculous; he hides his own feelings, so how could he manage his feeling and other's?"

"I guess you're right. I think I might try to get some sleep, but don't be surprised to find me on the balcony in the middle of the night."

"Okay, well, maybe I might join you out there later on tonight."

"Well, just come on out, and you're always welcome. Just don't try to scare the crap out of me with sneaking up behind me, 'cause I might just fall off if I get scared enough."

"Trust me, I won't do that, Seiya might, but I would never do that. Also, Seiya would kill me if _you_ fell off his balcony because _I_ scared you."

"Good to know, good night Taiki-san."

"Good night Tori-san."

"Hey Taiki, is the cut getting any better?" asked Seiya laying down on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah, and at the rate it's going, it'll be gone by morning and won't leave a scare or any hint that she was actually cut."

"Good, because our manager and her manager just left us a message that we are having a press conference tomorrow about this entire thing."

"Okay, so have you decided to tell them that ya'll are together or are you two still going to be keeping it a secret?"

"We decided to tell them, because both of our managers have actually set up a real joint concert deal while they were discussing the situation me and Tori are in."

"That's good, and that also means Three Lights will be hitting the top of the charts in no time. Wait; go back to the news for a second."

"Okay, here it is."

Television reporter: In entertainment, a recent news bulletin. The leaders of Morning Star, Tori Hono-san, and of the Three Lights, Kou Seiya, are dating. About six different photographers caught the couple going into a restaurant together and having what looked like to be a romantic date. All of the two groups' fans are asking the same questions. When did these two idols 'hook up' and what is going to happen now? Well, you'll find out the answer tomorrow when we cover the press conference that Morning Star and the Three Lights are having together. Now with other news…

Seiya turned the TV off, and looked like he was about to turn into a hit man.

"Seiya, you knew that this would happen sooner or later. Why are you so mad about it?"

"Because I didn't think it would happen on our first date together."

"Well, it happens and sometimes doesn't go as you planned."

"Oh, don't tell me you're being dense about your crushes again."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Yes, you do know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't and even if I did, let me say this. You have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh yes I do, you like Amelia-chan."

"WHAT!"

"You do, and don't try to deny it. You have denied every other one of your crushes and you haven't had a koibito since we came to Earth the first time."

"I'm not trying to deny it; I was surprised that you said point-blankly like that."

"So you're admitting that you like Amelia-chan."

"I will admit I have an interest in Amelia-san, but I don't like her."

"Well, not yet, at least."

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens next, because I don't even know."

"Okay, let's go to bed now, we are going to have to get up and make sure everything is okay with Tori before we go to the conference."

"Kay, night" said Taiki walking to his bedroom.

"Night" replied Seiya turning off the TV and laying down on the couch falling to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Telling the World

Diclaimer: I own Morning Star, Yuae, and Domoto. I just don't own Sailor Moon, wish I did, but I don't and it sucks that I don't.

(Author's Note)

I'm on Spring Break, so I have a lot of time to think up stories and write new chapters. I'm working on chapter seven right now, so please enjoy, and don't forget to r&r.

--

'Mmm, what's that smell?' thought Seiya, waking halfway from his sleep on the couch.

There was a nose coming from the somewhere, and it sounded very angelic. Seiya sat up and followed his nose and ears to the kitchen. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find Tori in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and heard her humming a melody to Nageraboshi Search for your love. 'Doesn't Taiki always cook breakfast? I'm going to go ask him what's up?'

Seiya walked to Taiki's bedroom door, and opened it to find Taiki sitting at his desk typing on his laptop.

"Yo Taiki, why is Tori cooking in the kitchen?"

"She offered to do that for us, since we took care of her last night. When I went to go change her bandage this morning, she was awake and standing on the balcony again. She offered to do it, and I didn't feel like cooking this morning so I agreed."

"Okay, but what time did you get up?"

"I don't know, about seven or so. It's about nine-thirty right now; she started cooking at about nine."

"I'm going to go out there and see if she needs any help."

"Okay, but don't burn anything, like you normally do."

As Seiya was walking out of Taiki's room, he heard Tori softly singing the lyrics to Nageraboshi. She was pouring some batter into a skillet, and looked like she was having fun doing it. He waited until she put the batter down, and was washing her hands in the sink. Seiya walked over to her silently and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Seiya, I didn't know you were awake yet" said Tori, surprised but pleased at his actions.

"Well, I just woke up, because I heard an angel singing."

"Ah, such a romantic, now can you please let me go so I can continue cooking."

"Okay, okay, but call me if you need help."

"What, you don't trust me enough to cook a good meal. Now, that hurts coming from you." She got out of Seiya's embrace with her back facing him.

Seiya walked over to her and embraced her by the waist again, but before he could say anything, he heard Yaten yell from the hallway.

"What'd ya say, Shrimp?"

"Get a room, better yet, get an apartment together."

"Nope, we're fine right here, and you can't say anything about it."

"Why not?"

"Doesn't matter, just leave us alone. We'll call you when breakfast is ready" said Seiya letting go of Tori so she could continue cooking. Just as Taiki came in to stop the argument, Tori flipped the pancake in the air, like a professional, and it landed right back in the pan.

"Where did you learn to do that from?" asked Taiki surprised that she could do something some professionals have only attempted to do.

"I learned to do it from Monica; she's one of the best pancake makers in the world. She knows all the tricks at how to impress people while making pancakes, and still make them taste good too. Okay, they're all done" said Tori putting a huge stack of pancakes on the table in front of the boys.

All three of them grabbed two and put them on their plates. After they made them the way they all liked, they took a bite. All three were amazed that this actually tasted like heaven.

"What's with the faces? It looks like ya'll haven't had pancakes in a good year or two" said Tori, washing the dishes at the kitchen sink.

"We haven't, last time Taiki tried to make pancakes they came out tasting like… Let's just say we had to go out to eat that morning" replied Yaten grabbing three more pancakes off the serving plate.

"It looks like I'll have to make more at the rate there leaving the plate and into your stomachs."

"If you wouldn't mind, and also what did you put into these that made them taste so sweet?" asked Taiki, taking a bit of his fourth pancake.

"I put vanilla and a little cinnamon in them. I can't stand the taste of just plain pancakes, so I always put something sweet in them."

"I agree these are better than anything I've tasted" said Seiya after finishing his sixth one.

"Well, I don't think they are the best I've ever made, but they're close to it. I'm just happy you three like them. Okay, here's another batch, enjoy. My manager called me this morning and said that the press conference is at one, so there won't be many fans at it."

"Well, you've one upped Taiki in cooking, so I wonder if you'll be able to compete with him in school."

"I don't know, maybe. Thing is, we just got there and don't know much about the subjects at Juban, so we'll have to work pretty hard to get to a good level of stability. We're trying to get there pretty fast too, because Regina, Melody, and Samantha are restricting us from doing tours and going out of the Tokyo area until we reach a stable place in school."

"That's a good idea, but when are you going to do tours?" wondered Taiki putting his plate in the sink with the other dishes.

"Probably over the summer, but we'll make special trips during holidays and weekends. Thing that we are all sure about is that it won't take us long at all to get stable in school. Maria may seem like an airhead on the outside and act like one, but she's smarter than people give her credit for. Amelia, dang, she's one of if not THE brain of the group. Me, on the other hand, I'm smart in some things. Like you give me any musical instrument, I'll be able to play it, or give me any song, I'll be able to sing in perfectly within half an hour, or teach me any dace, I'll have it down in ten to twenty minutes flat, but give a book report, you'll be lucky to have at the last possible minute."

"You're the musical one in Morning Star, aren't you? No wonder you and Seiya hooked up, he's the most musical one in the Three Lights" smiled Yaten, gaining a glare from both Taiki and Seiya.

"I guess you could call me that, but my favorite subjects are probably history and science. As the saying goes 'History is destined to repeat itself, if you don't learn from it,' I guess that's true with all the things that have been happening lately."

"Really, what do you like about science?" asked Taiki, truly interested.

"I mostly like astronomy, zoology, and biology, but I like mostly everything in science. History is just something very interesting to me, so I like to study it and look at how everything has changed, also what happened during different time periods and learning from the events that happened throughout history."

"Who knew I would like a person who likes science and history more than Taiki does? I think I may have to break up with you" said Seiya crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't even joke like that, it just helps to learn your past, because your future is determined by your past" pouted Tori leaning her back against the chair, and looking out the window and away from Seiya.

Taiki and Yaten laughed at Seiya failed attempts to get Tori to look at him. After about five minutes of Seiya begging for her to look at him, she finally turned her head to look at him and gave him a smile that made him smile in return.

**At the press conference**

"Tori, what happened last night? Are you okay? We saw those girls slap you last night; they put the clip on the news. Are you alright?" questioned Samantha, examining her face for anything.

Tori was just nodding and giggling at the way all her 'big sisters' were acting about what happened last night, so she didn't notice that Regina wasn't there with them. Regina was behind the Three Lights with Maria and Amelia.

"So, what happened to Tori last night?" said Regina in a very scary, deep voice that it made the Three Lights jump.

"Nothing, everything that happened was caught on camera and was on last night's news" replied Taiki, gaining his composure back.

"I'm talking about behind the closed door of your apartment, you low-life good for nothing…"

"Regina, you don't need to call them names. If you need to know anything, ask Tori; you know she will tell you the truth" said Maria, putting a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Fine, but if anything happened to her, all three of you are dead."

Regina walked away towards the retreating forms of Monica, Hilary, Samantha, Melody, and Tori.

"So, ya'll have fun last night?" asked Maria, causing the Three Lights to jump once again.

"No, it was just a normal night, except having to take care of Tori's cut on her cheek" said Taiki, smoothing out his hair.

"Yeah, her cuts heal pretty fast for any normal person, but it shouldn't have been anything too bad since it healed in a night" said Amelia looking up at Taiki.

"I was a little surprised that it actually started healing while I was cleaning it right after it happened."

"How about we talk about something other than Tori for a second, and Seiya-kun, your manager is calling you over to him" said Maria, trying to change the subject.

"Okay, I'll see ya'll later" said Seiya walking away to his manager in a slump.

"Taiki-san, I've seen your test scores and they are extremely high, but you always seem to tie with Mizuno-san. I can see how that can happen, but I'm suggesting that you two study a little harder with Tori, Maria, and I coming to Juban High" suggested Amelia, looking out the nearby window.

"Why would I need to do that? Are you going to start tying or beating my scores on test?" asked a skeptical Taiki.

"No, not just me, but either one of us because we are all strong in all subjects but masters in a few. Tori could beat your test scores in history, music, science, and writing/reading easily, Maria could beat your scores in art and photography, and I could still be able to match up or beat your scores in mathematics."

"Wow, ya'll basically have the entire school covered, but what about foreign language, how good are you three in that?" asked Yaten, just being curious, but also egging Taiki on to continue this little conversation with Amelia.

"We excel in foreign language, because we have to use every single language in the world during tours. It is one of the easiest subjects for us, and also very easy course to pass with flying colors."

Yaten shot Taiki a look that just said 'go continue this somewhere else, or I'm going to kill you,' so Taiki asked Amelia.

"Kito-san, would you like to come get a coffee or something with me and continue this conversation?"

"Of course, Taiki-san" said Amelia following Taiki to an elevator a little ways down the hallway.

"Yaten-san, you do know it's only you and me in the hallway, and it doesn't look very good if we are seen alone together with what has happened with Seiya-kun and Tori."

"I know, how about we go find the rest of your group? I'm sure they're looking for you by now, and we need to tell them about Amelia-san and Taiki."

"Okay, but I know where they are. How about we take the long way to get to the room?"

"Fine, by me, but don't do anything funny on our way there."

The pair started walking towards the stairs, up to the third floor, and to the last door on the left at the end of the hallway.

**With Seiya and Domoto **

"So, Seiya-san, I'm sure you and Tori-san have come to a very good decision. What have you two decided to tell the press, that it was just a joint deal meeting or tell them that you two are just childhood friends or…" Seiya cut the rambling manager off.

"We tell the press the truth, that we are actually dating, and that I'm seriously outraged that my fans would stoop as low as to slap a person I'm dating in front of me."

"What? You know most of your fan base is made up of girls wanting to be your girlfriend, and if this is told to the public. Who knows how many fans you will lose?"

"Or how many fans we will gain? Just since last night, Morning Star's and Three Light's fan clubs have gone up by at least a hundred members. The fans do research on who their favorite star is dating, and in conclusion, Morning Star fans become Three Lights fans and Three Lights fans become Morning Star fans. It's a win-win situation, no matter how you look at it."

"Seiya-san, Taiki-san told you all this, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did, but the only thing he told me was that our fan club got a hundred new members last night."

"Fine, fine, you and Tori-san tell the press what you want, but whatever happens you aren't allowed to let your relationship get in the way of your work."

"Got it, ja-na."

"Man, this is going to be interesting, very, very interesting."

**At the press conference**

"Okay, we'll get straight to the business we all know we are here for, so Seiya-san, Tori-san please tell the press what was going on last night" said the Three Lights' manager.

"Tori and I were on a date, and that was it" said Seiya more point-blankly than the two managers would have like, but it worked.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"You caught us on our first date" said Tori, smiling while having a very annoyed look in her eyes, but only Seiya noticed it. He slipped his hand into her's under the table, and gave it a gentle squeeze basically telling her 'not get so tense, I'm right here at your side to help.'

"Last night, three of the Three Lights-san's fans, slapped you on the cheek Tori-sama, if I have my information correct? As of right now, it looks like they never touched you, why is that?"

"They did slap me, but they did nothing but turn my cheek red."

"And we are looking into which three girls did this, and when we find who they are, they are deleted from the Three Lights fan club and all records of them are deleted. I don't care if they are number 1 in the fan club, this won't happen again and these girls are going to help me set an example of what will happen if it does happen again to any of our friends, girlfriends, or anything" concluded Seiya, feeling Tori give him a little squeeze on the hand to calm him down.

"As of today, are Seiya-sama and Tori-sama officially a couple?"

"Yes, we are" answered both Tori and Seiya, causing everyone in the room to laugh. The conference last about another hour and a half with questioned being asked about both groups and sometimes not even about the subject they came for but for things like singles, CD's, concerts, and music videos.

"That is about it for our time with this press conference, but we are announcing that the Three Lights and Morning Star are doing a joint concert in three weeks. Please buy tickets and help support your favorite band. Okay, that's it, we have a rehearsal to get to, so this conference in over" said Morning Star's manager.

**In a conference room with Morning Star, Three Lights, and both managers**

"Okay, that had to be one of the scariest moments of my life" said Yuae, Morning Star's manager.

"Can this day get any worse, or right we have to start preparing for a joint concert, yippy" said Domoto, Three Lights' manager.

"Yuae, calm down; we know how you feel right now, but it isn't like it's going to cause the world to end" said Samantha, putting a hand on Yuae's shoulder.

"Fine, but if I get any complaints about having to work on a night you two had a night on, I'm breaking you up. Got it, but Tori, nice catch, I always knew you had good taste."

Tori went wide eyed and got a huge blush on her cheeks.

"I don't think you should be talking about this in front of him" said Regina, feeling sorry for Tori's embarrassing moment in front of her so-called boyfriend.

"Hold on, you actually approve of this Regina" said Melody, shocked that Regina had approved of them dating.

"Yeah, I told ya'll I've changed, and from what I've seen he is a very nice and respectable young man. But, if anything happens to Tori and you're the cause of it. Let's just say you won't be able to see anything but black for the rest of your life."

"Okay, calm down Regina. We all know you're protective of Tori, so don't go attack-dog on them" said Monica pulling Regina back down in her seat, from her standing up to get in Seiya's face.

"Do you mind if we leave now, I'm starved and ready for lunch" said Tori touching her stomach.

"Not at all, don't forget the rehearsal at five tonight for the concert in a couple of days" said Yuae, packing her papers into a bag and heading out the door.

"Okay, I'm leaving, I'll see you guys at home later, ja-ne minna" said Tori getting up to follow after Yuae.

"I'll go with you, my treat, anybody else want to come with us" offered Seiya, putting his arm around Tori's waist.

"We'll go, it's for Tori own good anyway" said Amelia getting up with Maria walk out the door with the two love birds.

"I guess we might as well go too. Who knows when we're going to have lunch at home?" said Taiki getting up with a grumbling Yaten.

After the group left, Regina stated "This is going to be very, very, _VERY_ interesting, and I can't wait to see if anyone else gets hooked up before summer or next school year."


	7. Chapter 7: A Star's Life

Disclaimer: Same thing as the chapters before, so I'm not going to say it again.

Author's Note: Please r&r

**What is this feeling? **belongs to the musical Wicked, **The Idolmaster** belongs to the game IdolMaster, and **Do It! Now** and **The Peace** belong to Morning Musume.

--

The group of teenagers were walking down the street towards Crown, and were passing a music store when Tori, Maria, and Amelia abruptly stopped and turn towards the window. They were all grinning with joy as they looked at their newest CD in the display window, and posters of them covering the back walls.

"So, when did this one come out?" asked Seiya putting his arm around Tori's waist again.

"Today and there have already been over a million sold in Japan" replied Maria, extremely excited.

"Our company is expecting that we are going to sell at least 1 billion albums world-wide" said Amelia, looking like it was nothing.

"Amelia, don't be so uptight just because you're in front of Taiki-san" said Tori looking at with a smirk.

"What? I don't act uptight and I don't change just because of Taiki-san" retorted Amelia with a little blush.

"Yeah, right" replied Tori and Maria with knowing smiles.

Everyone started laughing because Taiki and Amelia were trying to hide the blush on their cheeks by looking to the sky and down at the ground.

**At Crown**

"Usagi, you need to stop looking out the window" scolded Rei, "you are ignoring us completely."

"Sorry, but I'm just thinking about what Mamo-chan is doing right now, he said that he would call me last night but he never called."

"WHAT? I thought it would be you to not call him, not him not calling you" said Minako looking at Usagi in disbelief.

"I know, but it just happened. I'm hoping he will call tonight."

"Well, whatever happens we'll always be by your side" said Ami putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi-chan, look out the window" said Minako, pointing at the opening door.

When the door opened all the way, the group saw the Three Lights and Maria, Tori, and Amelia. Tori was holding onto Seiya's arm, Taiki and Amelia were walking side by side (talking about something in chemistry), and Yaten and Maria were at the back talking about the photo shoot for the joint concert.

"Hey, Usagi, did you hear about Tori-san and Seiya-kun? They are seen going out to a very popular date restraint last night, and Tori-san spent the night at the Three Lights' apartment after they were coming back from the restraint" said Makoto looking at Usagi with a worried look.

"Yeah, I saw it on the news, but it showed Tori being slapped on the face by a few Three Lights fans."

"Usagi-chan, call them over here" said Rei, pushing Usagi's elbow a little.

"Hey, over here" shouted Usagi, getting Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten's attention. The group walked over to the table the five girls were sitting at, and sat at the table beside them.

"Hey Odango, have fun at school?" said Seiya patting one of Usagi's buns on the way to his seat beside Tori.

"No, why weren't you there? Tori-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and we had a press conference this afternoon during school and we couldn't get out our front doors without the press on our tails" replied Tori looking at the girls with a smile.

"Umm, Tori-san is it true that you and Seiya-kun are really… um… you-know" stammered Makoto putting a hand behind her neck.

"Dating, yeah, it's true, but the press caught us on our first date."

"That's great, but today at school, it looked like every guy in school was looking for you" said Usagi looking at Seiya after they order some food.

"Probably to kill Seiya, he is dating one of the most beautiful girls in school now," said Yaten sipping his drink, "and Minako-chan, one of them isn't you."

The group started laughing and giggling at the way Minako got shot down before she even got started. After a few minutes of just normal conversation, the group got their food and started eating. About ten minutes after finishing their food, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Rei went into the arcade to play games.

"So, Mizuno-san, why didn't you join them?" asked Amelia, looking at Ami with a questioning look.

"I don't really like playing the games in there, but I like programming different games and repairing the computers in the arcade better than playing the games" replied Ami, pulling a book out of her school bag.

"Hey, we got to get going to the musical rehearsal, I'll see you later Seiya" said Tori, giving Seiya a kiss on the cheek.

When they were about halfway to the door, Maria pulled Amelia and Tori into the arcade. A few seconds later, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Rei came running to the table. "Are ya'll coming, Amelia-san invited us to watch the rehearsal" said Minako grabbing her stuff and Ami from the table and running to the door.

"I guess we should catch up to them" said Seiya, putting money on the table for the meals.

**At the musical rehearsal**

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8" shouted the choreographer from in front of a table. Morning Star started dancing in different places around the room. "Okay, back-up dancers, start" shouted the choreographer again. Then the director yelled "vocals," and Tori and Maria started singing the first few notes. "Stop, stop, stop; Tori get some water and then come back for **What is this feeling?**" yelled the director.

"Man, that was a little rough with that person bumping into me" said Amelia, rubbing her back where one of the backup dancers hit her.

"At least, they didn't drop you" said Monica rubbing the back of her head.

"They'll make us do it again after these next few songs" said Regina grabbing her water bottle.

"Tori-sama, Maria-sama; the director wants you to do the song now" shouted one of the helpers.

"Okay" replied Tori and Maria in unison.

Tori and Maria walk to the front on different sides of the room facing the director.

Maria: My dearest darlingest Momise and Popsical…

Tori: My dear father

Both: There's _been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz…_

Tori: But of course, I'll care for Nessa…

Maria: But of course, I'll rise above it…

Both: _For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, _

_Yes, there's been some confusion_

_For you see, my room-mate is…_

(Both pause for a few seconds)

Maria:_ Unusually and exceedingly peculiar_

_And altogether quite impossible to describe…_

Tori: BLONDE

Maria:_ What is this feeling so sudden and new?_

Tori: _I felt the moment I laid eyes on you…_

Maria:_ My pulse is rushing…_

Tori:_ My head is reeling…_

Maria: _My face is flushing…_

Both:_ What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes!_

_Loathing_

_Unadulterated Loathing…_

Maria: For your face

Tori: Your voice

Maria:_ Your clothing_

Both:_ Let's just say- -I loathe it all!_

_Ev'ry little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure! So strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

(Maria turns around to walk away, but turns back)

Tori: Boo

Maria: Ah

(Tori laughs and the song ends)

"Okay, perfect you two, everyone ten minute break" yelled the director.

**In the hallway**

"That was great, you two looked like you really hated each other" complimented Minako.

"That's the power of acting, and it's also kind of easy with this musical" said Tori taking a sip of her water bottle.

"How many numbers do you have in this musical?" asked Taiki.

"We have about ten to fifteen numbers, but it seems like a lot less" replied Amelia standing in front of the musicals poster.

"We didn't have that many in the musical we did," said Yaten, leaning back on the steps.

"I know, it going to be one of the only musicals with more than eight songs in it" said Melody.

"It's also the musical with hardest choreography in the country right now" said Regina looking proud of her work on the choreography.

"At least, it's mostly sold out already" said Hilary gulping down her water.

"Well, after this we are rehearsing for the concert, and then we have the photo shoot for the joint later" said Samantha looking a little too clean for having worked for about an hour and having been sweating in the first five minutes.

"Don't remind us" sighed the rest of Morning Star, looking towards the ground.

"Why are ya'll so down about all that? It seems fun to do all that" said Rei, daydreaming of what it would be like to do that.

"It seems fun to dream about, but when you have to do that and school work. It's a big pain in the butt" said Amelia, sighing, looking more depressed with Maria and Tori.

"Morning Star, it's time for your concert rehearsal" yelled one of the backup dancers.

"Okay, ya'll better get going; we want it to be a surprise for you all. We'll see you at the photo shoot later" said Melody, winking an eye and smiling.

**At the photo shoot (about three hours later)**

"Three Lights, let's get some pictures of you without Morning Star while they get ready" asked the photographer.

The Three Lights were posing and performing a little for pictures for about thirty minutes before Morning Star was called out. Morning Star took the stage as the Three Lights were leaving. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten walked over to a table on the side, where Usagi and everybody were standing and watching everything going on.

"Yaten-kun, why did they have you perform while they were taking pictures?" asked Usagi looking confused as Morning Star were posing in front of a white background with flowers of different colors in their hands.

"They want to get performers in action, because sometimes pictures are better with the people performing than if the same people were posing."

"This is the only photographer that will do that, because it's a lot more risky to do that then photo-shop a posed photo" commented Taiki drinking a bottle of water.

Then they heard the photographer say something about clearing the set so Morning Star could perform for the photos. Morning Star went down a hallway and came back after about five minutes and took different spots on the set. Music started for **The Idolmaster** and Regina, Maria, and Tori stepped to the front.

_mou fujimegachi na kinou nante iranai_

_kyou kore kara hajimaru watashi no densetsu_

_kitto otoko ga mireba taai no nai ayamachi_

_kurikaeshite demo_

_unubore to ka shitatakasa mo hitsuyou_

_sou hajirai nante toki ni wa jama na dake_

_kiyoku tadashiku ikiru_

_sore dake de wa taikutsu_

_ippo wo ookiku_

_susumou mainichi yume ni mukatte_

_bakuzen to ja nai itoteki ni_

_nakitai toki ni wa namida nagashite_

_SUTORESU tamenai_

_honno sasai na kotoba ni kizutsuita_

_dakedo amaimono tabete shiawase yo_

_kimagure ni tsukiau no mo taihen ne_

_warui to wa omou kedo yamerarenai_

_ee... ima sugu ikitai basho ga aru no desu..._

_saa dare mo inai umi ni tsurete itte ne_

_demo ne hiyake wa dame yo tsugi no shigoto aru kara_

_kuruma wo dashite yo_

_osake ya tabako ni wa kyoumi nai kedo_

_mou kimochi dake wa otona ichininmae na no_

_dakara yasashiku shite yo REDII atsukai shite ne_

_yoasobi yurushite_

_shigoto ni renshuu neruma oshinde_

_gakkou benkyou hodohodo ni_

_KURASU no tomodachi omoidasenai_

_kareshi mo dekinai_

_PURAIBEETO ga nai no wa tsumaranai_

_asobitai toki aru no yo AIDORU mo_

_hito ni shirarezu naisho de HAJIketai!_

_futsuu no joshi to chigau no shitteru shi_

_demo mada HEKOtarenai_

_kodoku ni maketakunai!_

_otome wo namecha IKAN_

_nani ka ga tsukameta kamo_

_uun ninkimono ni naritai no wa tozzen_

_maa okane datte areba ureshii mono da wa_

_sore ga mokuhyou dakara enryo nante kinmotsu_

_kekka ga subete yo_

_tairyoku kaifuku honno isshun_

_eiyou DORINKU mada fuyou_

_man'in densha wa noranai mono no_

_mainichi tatakai_

_kaisha tsutome wa osoraku muitenai_

_ocha wo kumu no mo KOPII mo IYA dakara_

_TAIMUSAABISU BAAGEN ikitai na_

_jishin aru no yo otoku na kaimono wa_

_atarashii mono daisuki kuwashii no_

_kigentoru ni wa nani yori PUREZENTO_

_otoko de wa taerarenai itami demo_

_onna nara taeraremasu tsuyoi kara_

After the song, Morning Star was given a break and walked over to the table. Tori walked over beside Seiya and got water from the table. When she stood up, she gave Seiya a peck on the cheek, smiled, and then walked back down the hallway to the changing room.

"Okay, I'm going to have to get used to that happening a lot more" said Domoto, walking up to the group, shaking his head.

"Yeah, and hopefully that will be for a long time" said Seiya with a huge smile on his cheeks.

"Okay, but don't let dating the hottest and most popular girl in the world go to your head" warned Domoto.

**In Morning Star's dressing room**

"Hey, Tori, we're doing the **Do It! Now** poses next, not **The Peace** ones" said Amelia, reminding Tori because she grabbed the wrong costume.

"Thanks" said Tori grabbing the costume from Amelia, "yo, Lia, what's up with you and Taiki-san?"

"Nothing, we just have a lot in common, but we don't like each other" said Amelia, putting powder on her cheeks.

"Yeah, we all know you have a crush on Taiki-san, and don't try to deny it" said Maria, poking Amelia's cheek.

"Hey Mia, what's up with you and Yaten-kun, huh?" questioned Hilary.

"Nothing, we just have a lot… wait can't use that Amelia already has… okay, I'm not going to be like Amelia, I have a crush on Yaten-kun" responded Maria with a little blush on her cheeks.

"I knew it, I just knew it" said Tori, clapping her hands together, "hey, how about you guys go on a double or triple date with me and Seiya this weekend. We're going to that new amusement park that opened up last week, it'll be a lot of fun."

"No, we aren't going to be the ones doing the asking, if they want to ask us, they can ask us themselves" replied Amelia and Maria.

"Man, ya'll are stubborn old mules" said Monica, laughing because the three 'mains' were acting more childish than Regina and Hilary in an arcade.

"I'm stepping outside to make a phone call" said Tori grabbing her phone and heading out the door.

**In the Three Lights dressing**

"So, Seiya, going to get a big head now that you know that stuff about Tori?" asked Yaten sitting in the dressing room, changed into a loose fitting, light blue shirt and black slacks with black jazz shoes that double for dress shoes.

"No, I always knew that, and even if she wasn't, I wouldn't change her" said Seiya coming out in an outfit like Yaten, but with a red shirt on.

"Yeah, he'll get a big head during the photo shoot" confirmed Taiki coming out with the same outfit but in a purple shirt.

Then there was a knock at the door, Seiya went and got the door, mumbled something about getting a drink and left.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Yaten looking at the door with a smirk.

"Don't know and really don't care to know" replied Taiki with a sigh, chuckling a little bit.

**Outside**

"So, you're telling me that Maria-chan and Amelia-san have crushes on Taiki and Yaten" questioned Seiya looking at the girl beside him with disbelief.

"Yeah, they said that they like them, but aren't going to be the ones to ruin the friendship they have with Taiki-san and Yaten-kun" said Tori, looking up at Seiya.

"Well, you know what that means, we have to get them together."

"What? That's going to be impossible to do… or maybe not. Seiya, I think I got a plan, but I know for sure it won't work on Taiki-san and Amelia." Tori whispered the plan in Seiya's ear, then they both went back inside to put the plan in action.


	8. Chapter 8: Time to Shine Big Time

Diclaimer: You know it, and I'm not going to say it. If you want to read it go back two chapters. It's at the very top of the page.

Author's Note: r&r

**Ai no Sono Touch My Heart** belongs to Otome Gumi of Morning Musume, **Sakura Mankai** and **Hare Ame Nochi Suki** belongs to Sakura Gumi of Morning Musume, **Canon in D** is a very famous classical song, and **Mr. Moonlight** belongs to Morning Musume. (I'm a huge Morning Musume fan, if you're wondering. What can I say? They're really good)

--

"Hey, Maria, do you think you could help me with something this weekend, like maybe this Sunday?" asked Tori, at school on Friday.

"Sure, what is it? Hold on, isn't that the day you're going to the amusement park with Seiya-kun."

"Yeah, you see, I don't want to go alone with Seiya, so he invited Yaten-kun and it would be very weird for him to be there all alone so I was wondering if you could come with us. It won't have to be a date, but will you do it for Yaten-kun, if not for me."

"When you put it that way, I'm going to have to say yes, so I'll go but it won't be anything more than a friendly outing."

"Thank you so much, Maria. I'll go tell Seiya right now."

When Tori walked over to Seiya, she was holding a very knowing smile that just said something was up.

"Maria is coming, what about Yaten-kun?"

"He's coming too, but I told him that he was coming just to babysit us. So, we'll have to ditch them on one of the rides or when we get into the park" replied Seiya, looking up at Tori with the same smile.

"This is too easy to get these two together, the challenge will be the two book-worms" said Tori pointing towards Amelia and Taiki.

"From the looks of it, we won't have to do much, just set up a date for them" said Seiya, pulling Tori closer to him.

"I don't know how these four ever got dates without us" joked Tori.

"They didn't, we just didn't have help from each other to do it" replied Seiya.

Tori started giggling as Seiya was smiling, because every guy in the schoolyard was looking at him with jealousy in their eyes.

"Seiya, are you coming to the concert tonight?" asked Tori looking at her boyfriend with pleading eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, and it'll be the first concert I go to where I actually sit in the audience" said Seiya, putting his head on top of Tori's smelling the scent of her hair.

"I can't wait for tonight, the apartment Maria, Amelia, and me rented is finally ready, and we are going to start living there after the concert."

"That'll be great, hope it's close to ours, so I don't have to walk so far to sweep you off your feet."

"It's on the top floor of your apartment building, so all you have to do it take an elevator up."

"Great, I can sneak up there in the middle of the night to see you without anyone knowing the better" said Seiya smirking.

"I'll give you a key, but don't tell any of the others if they don't ask" said Tori, ignoring his previous comment, pulling a key from her pocket, "it's only for emergencies only, so don't use it to just come up anytime you want."

"Okay, I won't, but we need to get Taiki and Amelia-san together and fast. I think Taiki may give up on his crush soon, because of her not showing any interest in him" replied Seiya, stuffing the key into his pants pocket, and looking at Taiki with concerned eyes.

"Amelia's the same exact way, but she will take it a little harsher than Taiki-san will though. In her eyes, Taiki-san shows more attraction towards Ami-chan than he does to her."

"I know, but that's because he is comfortable around Ami-san. Also, he doesn't get dirty thoughts around Ami-san, like he does when he is around Amelia-san" said Seiya, giving Tori a wink and flashing one of his award winning smiles.

"Yeah, right, and I think you're talking about koneko-chan and me, not Ami-chan and Amelia" said Tori, whispering it into his ear.

"Well, I'm not the only guy with raging hormones in the Three Lights. Yaten's and Taiki's hormones are raging too, but they don't have a hot girlfriend like you" said Seiya pulling Tori to his chest and ruffling her hair playfully.

Tori was laughing as Seiya was tickling her sides, and said in-between laughs "No… but soon… they… will."

After Seiya had his fill of hearing Tori laughter, he stopped tickling her and started rubbing her shoulders for her. Lunch just continued with the two talking about how to get Amelia and Taiki together before the end of the month, and them just enjoying being together without the press all over the place.

**At the concert**

"This is amazing, can you believe that will be able to go to every single Morning Star concert without having to worry about it being sold out" said Minako, walking up the stairs to the concert hall.

"I'm amazed that they have such a big concert hall, for just one concert" complemented Yaten.

"Morning Star is one of the most successful groups in the music business, and they have so many fans around the world that each country has their own Morning Star fan club. Only, maybe, ten people from every country make it into the international fan club" said Rei, opening the door to the concert hall.

As they walked in, everything was covered in merchandise for Morning Star. On the screen around the hall, they were playing music videos and showing commercials of the joint with the Three Lights.

"This is bigger than any of the other concerts, I've been seen" Makoto, looking in shock at how huge the seating area is.

"How much longer until it starts?" asked Usagi jumping up and down in her seat out of excitement.

"About any minute now, so not that long until the announcer…" Ami was cut off by the announcer coming over the intercom, starting the countdown for the show to begin.

_Hey! Everytime_

_I'm So Proud Of You_

_Hey! Everytime_

_I'm So Proud Of You_

_Touch My Heart! & Touch Me Please!_

_Regina:_ _Motto chikazuite ho.shi.i_

_Donna koto mo_

_Monica: Hanashite no yo!_

_Touch My Heart! & Touch Me Please!_

_Samantha: Dekisou mo nai kurai na ko.to_

_Hilary: Onedair shite kurete ii you (ah ah ah)_

_Tori: Zutto akogareteta hito to_

_Saikai shita_

_Maria: Unmei kangi no kya_

_Amelia and Melody: USO da yo_

_Now! Touch My Heart_

_Melody: Hyakunen tatte chikyuu ga kawatte mo_

_Maria: Kimochi wa kawaranai wa_

_Ai no sono_

_Now! Touch My Heart_

_Tori: Ichinen tatte watashi ga jama naraba_

_Amelia: Yoiko no watashi wa Bye Bye (ah)_

_Now! Touch My Heart_

_Regina: Sennen tatte uchuu de kurashite mo _

_Tori: Watashi wa kawaranai wa_

_Ai no sono_

_Now! Touch My Heart_

_Monica: Ashita ni natte watashi ga jama naraba_

_Maria: Yoiko no watashi wa Bye Bye (ah Bye Bye)_

_Hey! Everytime_

_I'm So Proud Of You_

_Hey! Everytime_

_I'm So Proud Of You_

"Everyone, thank you all for coming. That was **Ai no Sono Touch My Heart. **Next is a brand new remix of one of our songs that has never been performed before, the newest remix of **Sakura Mankai**, please enjoy the rest of the concert" said Samantha, going to the front of the stage as her and Tori switched places, so Tori could catch her breath away from the spotlight.

The girls spread out to different parts of the stage. Samantha went to the left side of the stage, while Melody went to the right side of the stage. Hilary went to the top platform, center-stage, and Regina and Monica took both sides of the runway. Tori was facing the audience at the front of the platform facing the back doors, Maria was facing left, and Amelia was facing right. As the music started the lights went out, and the only thing you could see where eight different colored sets of lights moving around on the stage. When they came back on, all of the girls were dressed in kimonos, and Tori started the song.

**During Intermission**

"That was amazing, can you believe they actually pulled that stunt off for **Sakura Mankai**. That has never been done before at any of their concerts" praised Minako.

"Wow, now that you actually look around at everything, people must really like them" said Seiya looking at all the different stands.

"I know, but these are new" said Rei, going over to a stand that was set up like a little clothing store that was selling costumes like the ones Morning Star wear during concerts and music videos.

"Wow, I'm buying one of these" said Minako, grabbing one that was made like Maria's kimono in **Hare Ame Nochi Suki** and **Sakura Mankai**. When Minako came out of a dressing room, she was wearing the costume, and had her hair pulled into a high ponytail with her ribbon holding it all up.

"You look good it that Minako-chan, almost like Maria-chan" said Yaten along with other girls (he's the only Light that likes fashion), looking to see if there was anything that would interest him.

"Yeah, just change the hair style and take the ribbon away, and you'll look close enough to me to be my sister" said Maria, throwing her arms around Yaten's shoulders and giving him a hug.

"Dang, you scared me, don't do that again" scolded Yaten pulling Maria's arms off him and turning to face her.

"Hey, be nice, she was only being friendly" said Tori, giving Seiya a hug from behind and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"But Maria knows better than to scare Mr. Up-Tight, so it was kind of her fault" said Amelia walking from the dressing rooms with her nose in a book.

"Oh man, AMELIA, STOP READING THAT BOOK" shouted Tori and Maria.

"No I won't, and how about we go into our wait rooms before someone sees us" said Amelia walking back into the dressing rooms.

"Come on, it's fun" said Maria pulling everyone with her into the dressing rooms. While Tori paid for the costume Minako was wearing, she got bought a costume for everyone else, and had a few different sizes brought to her dressing room after the show.

**In the wait room**

Samantha was playing **Canon in D** on the piano with Melody playing the violin with her. Regina had headphones on her head listening to a CD, Hilary was styling her hair, and Monica was practicing for the next song. Everything stopped when they heard or saw the doorknob move.

"Hey, everyone, look who I found" cheered Maria opening the door, but was greeted with a sigh of relief.

"You three need to change and get ready before the next song" said Samantha in a motherly tone.

Tori and Maria entered first with everyone else behind them, and Amelia came in last with the book still in her face.

"Regina, do you think you could get that girl to put that book down and get ready" asked Tori walking over to a rack of clothing.

"No, not yet, I'll put it down after I finish this chapter" pleaded Amelia, her eyes never leaving the page and walking over to a chair. She put her feet in the chair and then sat down with her legs bent to the side.

"Nope, you get dressed, now" said Regina, grabbing the book from Amelia's hands and pointing towards a curtain that was opened.

"Fine, you guys are so mean" said Amelia getting up and sulking over to the rack, grabbing her costume, and going behind the curtain and closing it.

"Man, that girl needs to stay out of the library" chuckled Regina, putting a bookmark at Amelia's page and closing the book.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you guys yet, have I? How rude of me," said Tori opening the curtain, and coming out in black dress pants with black jazz shoes, a white button-up shirt, a black coat vest, and a black bow-tie. "Well, I'm sure you all know Regina, Melody, Monica, Hilary, and Samantha, and you five know most of these people already so I'll just introduce the new people. This is Mizuno Ami-san, Hino Rei-san, and Kino Makoto-san."

"Nice to meet you" replied Samantha, Melody, Monica, Hilary, and Regina all curtseying to them.

"It's nice to meet you as well" said Ami, curtseying to them too, and motioning for Rei and Makoto to do the same.

"No one has ever returned a gesture to those five before I'm so happy someone finally did" said Maria in a more grown-up and sophisticated tone than before.

"Truly, but we need Melody and Samantha to help us with our hair, real quick, so ya'll just make yourselves comfortable and we'll be done in a sec" continued Amelia opening the curtain to reveal herself in the same outfit as Tori and Maria.

"Okay, but may I ask something, what is up with you three in the suits?" asked Yaten looking at how the suit hugged Maria's curves but still made it seem less feminine than the others.

"It's for the next song, **Mr. Moonlight**, and Maria, Tori, and I sing the leads in that so we have to dress like boys. You'll understand if you see the video" replied Amelia, leaning against the counter waiting for Maria to finish getting her hair done.

"You guys may want to get back to your seats, because the shows going to start in about ten minutes. But come back here after the concert is over. I'll have a surprise here for you" said Tori, looking at the clock.

"Okay, see you then" said the girls as they went rushing out of the room, leaving Taiki, Seiya, Yaten, and Ami in the back.

**After the concert on the way to Tori, Maria, and Amelia's apartment**

"Man, that was a long concert" complained Maria as she felt the wind on her face.

"I know, but thank god we're here" said Amelia, getting out of the car and running towards the elevator.

"Come on, Maria. We'll go to our apartment and sleep" said Tori grabbing her bag from the back of the car. 'Man she isn't going to wake up.' "Yo, Amelia, come here and take me and Maria's bag, I'm going to have to carry her up there."

Amelia came over to the car and helped put Maria on Tori's back. Then, grabbed all three of the bags, locked the car, and helped Tori the entire way up to their apartment.

When they got into the apartment, Tori took Maria into her bedroom and put her on her bed, and Amelia went right to her room before she falls asleep on the floor. After Tori went out of the room, she went straight into her room to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Truths part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own everyother character in the story.

Author's Note: I had a horseshow this weekend, so I couldn't post this until now. I'll be posting chapter 10 soon, keep an eye out for it. Ja-ne minna-sama.

--

"I would like to make a toast to a flawless joint concert last night and also congratulate the two newest couples, Taiki and Amelia and Yaten and Maria" said Seiya putting his glass in the air along with everyone else's.

"Please, everyone enjoy your meal, it's all on the Morning Star tab, so eat to your heart's content" said Tori, sipping her drink and having a smile watching her friends have fun together.

"I think we should be going" whispered Seiya into Tori's ear.

"Yeah, let's go" said Tori getting up and saying goodbye to her friends.

"I wonder why they didn't get anything to eat like the rest of us?" wondered Usagi, thinking out loud. Everyone sweat-dropped at the comment, because it was obvious that they had other 'special' plans.

"Umm… Usagi-chan" said Makoto whispering something in Usagi's ear, when Makoto finished, Usagi was showing a big smile.

"That's sweet, I hope nothing ever breaks them up" commented Usagi looking at the couple walking out of the restaurant with each other. The rest of the group just nodded their heads in agreement, and continued with the meal.

**In the park** **in front of the Three Lights and Morning Star's apartment building**

"So, Seiya, you said you wanted to tell me something?" asked Tori, taking the last bite of the meal Seiya made for her.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be mad if I told you something that is very 'strange' to other people" stalled Seiya, trying to get around the fact that he was about to tell his girlfriend he was a Sailor Senshi.

"Depends on what it is, but more-than-likely not, because no matter what you are still the Seiya I fell in love with."

"What if I told you I was a Sailor Senshi?"

"I wouldn't be mad; I would just ask which one?"

"Do you want some cake; I got your favorite kind from that bakery down the street."

"Seiya, which one?" said Tori, "if you won't tell me, I guess I'll have to go back home."

"Sailor StarFighter" replied Seiya, a little shy and expecting the worst.

"I should have known that it would be one of the Starlights."

"What? You aren't mad at me for keeping that from you, and do you even know about the Starlights? I mean the Starlights are girls and I'm a boy. Do you get the picture? I can be both male and female."

"Why should I be? You're still the same person inside no matter what your gender is. Tell you the truth, I really wouldn't give a care if you were a girl, as long as I get to be the girlfriend of the most handsome person in Tokyo and be the envy of every girl in Japan."

"Is that all I am? Just to think I was going to give you a surprise tomorrow."

"No, you're much more than that. It's just a little bonus to having you, and that surprise doesn't have to happen as long as you are by my side, I'm happy."

Just then a scream was heard from the other side of the lake as a youma appeared and started attacking people.

"Seiya, I guess it's time you learned one of my biggest secrets, and remember I didn't get mad with you so you can't get mad at me" said Tori grabbing a henshi wand out of thin air.

"Let me guess, you're a senshi too. Which one, old one or are you just appearing?" question StarFighter, after her transformation from Seiya to Sailor StarFighter.

"Just appearing my dear and may I say you look stunning in that fuku" said Tori appearing in a knight's uniform that hugged her curves but still gave off the sense that she was a very powerful warrior with the Mars symbol on her sword.

"Hurry up, before we have to chase him all over Japan."

"**Martian Fire Blast**" shouted Tori as she was behind the youma.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a wandering shooting star, Sailor StarFighter, Stage On" shouted Sailor StarFighter appearing in front of the youma.

"I'm the protector of the planet Mars and a guardian of the Moon Princess, I'm the Martian Knight and you're worst nightmare."

"Oh yes, the little punk that led us here" said the Dragon-like youma turning towards the Martian Knight.

"I did no such thing, and I'm going to kill you tonight if it's the last thing I do" said Tori leaping up and pushing her sword into the youma's shoulder and leaping off with the sword before he could catch her.

"**Star Serious Laser**"

"Thanks, StarFighter. You want to help, just attack whenever you see an opening" said Tori leaping back in for another slice with her sword.

"Got it, but let's finish this off quick" said StarFighter charging for a full-blast attack.

"**Fire Phoenix Blast**"

"**Star Serious Laser**"

The youma stood no chance with both attacks hitting it at the same time. It let out a scream as it was dissolved into nothing. The two soldiers look at each other, and were amazed at the power they possessed together. Before they went back to their picnic by the lake, they transformed back into Seiya and Tori. As they walked back over to their place with Seiya's arm around Tori's waist and Tori's head on Seiya's shoulder, they were acting as if they just got there and nothing happened.

**At the Three Lights' apartment**

Seiya and Tori were on the couch watching a movie, Seiya was holding Tori who was about to fall asleep in Seiya's warmth when the front door opened. Seiya shifted to see who was coming in, he saw Taiki and Amelia walk in and go straight to Taiki's room, and then walked in Maria and Yaten. The two saw Seiya and Tori on the couch, and decided to go into Yaten's room.

"That just ruined the moment" said Seiya, settling back into the position he was in before.

"No they didn't, if I know those two, they'll leave to go look at our library and design studio upstairs in a little while" said Tori settling back against Seiya, closing her eyes listening to the movie and the beating of Seiya's heart.

"Go ahead and fall asleep if you want. I'll carry you to my bed after the movie is over" said Seiya running his hand over Tori's silky hair.

"Seiya, do you think we should tell them?" asked Tori looking up at her boyfriend with worried eyes.

"Together or separate?" replied Seiya looking down at his girlfriend with a smile.

"Together, a lot safer" replied Tori holding Seiya's hand that was on her stomach, "but not right now, I just want to stay like this for a little while longer."

"I wouldn't mind that, and we'll tell them in a little bit" replied Seiya, burring his face in the top of Tori's hair.

"Okay, but I may fall asleep so don't be surprised if you have to do it alone."

"I won't, I would never want to wake my sleeping beauty."

"Now, that was either meant as a compliment or should I smack you in the jaw right now."

"Compliment, and the only way I would ever think of waking you is to give you a kiss of true love" said Seiya, giving Tori a kiss on the forehead.

"Good, because if you never woke me up, I would never get to see your face again" said Tori, snuggling up to Seiya and relaxing as Seiya wrapped his arms around her in a strong yet gentle embrace.

By the time the movie was over Tori was asleep in Seiya's arms and Seiya was just listening to the sound of her breathing. Soon, Taiki and Amelia came out to find Tori asleep in Seiya's arms and Seiya resting his eyes.

"Do you think we should get them up?" asked Amelia walking over to the couch.

Seiya opened his eyes half way and looked at Taiki and Amelia. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, we were on our way up to Amelia's apartment, and saw this little scene. What happened, Tori fell asleep watching the movie?" asked Taiki, feeling the shine of two stars grow brighter looking at Tori and Seiya embracing each other.

"I'll wake her up, so she can go upstairs and sleep in her bed" said Amelia, tapping Tori's shoulder.

Tori's eyes slowly opened and looked around to find herself staring at Amelia. Then, she shot up remembering what she had to tell them. She looked at Seiya with eyes asking for help, soon he just spoke up.

"Can you two get Yaten and Maria-chan in here? We have something to tell you all" asked Seiya in a stern tone that said it was a command.

Taiki looked a little confused, but still went to Yaten's bedroom door, banging on it and shouting for him to get his butt in the living room. When Taiki returned he was followed by the pair, and sat down next to Amelia on the other couch against the wall.

"Okay, so what did you want us out here for?" asked an annoyed Yaten, putting his arm around Maria's shoulder.

"Well, um… Maria, Amelia; I told him" said Tori, and that was all she had to say for the two girls to jump out of their seats in shock.

"YOU WHAT?" yelled both girls looking at Tori with wide eyes.

"Amelia, Maria, you know what's going to happen soon, and they need to know."

"What, you want to pull them into this mess, who knows what could happen to them if they find out?" reasoned Amelia.

"Nothing will happen, and trust me. I know what I'm doing; I wouldn't be the leader if I didn't."

"Well, hope he took it well" said Maria, with a huff, as she sat back down next to Yaten.

"Seiya took it very well, and I think he has something he wants to tell Yaten-kun and Taiki-san."

"Yeah, well, can I talk to you two in my room?" asked Seiya, a little scared that they might over-react. He got up and walked over to his bedroom with Yaten and Taiki following.

Once they were in his room, Seiya explained everything that happened and told them his reasons. Seiya looked down at the floor, expecting some type of lecture from Taiki and a punch in the gut from Yaten. Instead, all he heard was chuckling from the two boys.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Seiya a little mad and shocked at the boys' reactions.

"Why would we be mad? We are going to have to tell Maria-chan and Amelia sooner or later, so now is a reason to tell them" replied Taiki, gaining his composer back but still holding a grin on his face.

Out in the living room, Tori was explaining everything that happened that evening after her and Seiya left the restaurant. The other two girls looked at each other, and then back at Tori seeing if she was telling the truth.

"Ask Seiya about the attack? I'm telling you that feeling I had was that they were following us here. We need to find the Sailor Senshi, so they can help us with this battle" said Tori getting up and pacing behind the couch.

"I know, but the thought of us actually dating other senshi is unbelievable" said Amelia, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"I think it's nice, that Seiya was willing to tell her because he wanted to be honest with her" said Maria, thinking that it was very romantic and then him transforming and protecting Tori with his life.

"So, what are you girls talking about?" said Taiki putting his hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"Nothing, just thinking that we should tell you a secret about us" replied Amelia looking up at Taiki with a smile but worried eyes.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us and then we have to tell you something" said Yaten playing with Maria's hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Well, we wanted to tell you that…" just as Maria was about to finish, then Tori heard her communicator go off in her pocket.

Tori took it out of her pocket and opened it and it revealed Regina's face looking more serious than normal. "What's up?"

"Youma, park across the street from your apartment; hurry up and kill that thing before it attacks its true target."

"Got it, ya'll come help us, and we have something to tell you after."

"Can't, got spotted by the press and can't get out of the house without being seen, so get your butt over there now."

"I'm going," replied Tori getting up and back-flipping over the couch and Seiya after closing the communicator. When she landed she was in knight's armor, transformed as the Mars Knight. Maria and Amelia leaped up and landed next to Tori dressed like her in knight's armor, but Amelia having a cross-bow on her back with the sign of Mercury and Maria holding a bow and arrows with the symbol of Venus on the arrows' case.

"You three can come if you want but we got to go" said Amelia, rushing out the door after Tori and Maria and jumping off the fifth floor balcony and running over to the park.

"Are you going to let your girlfriends show you up or are you going to let them go into battle without protection?" said StarFighter, jumping off the balcony following the three knights.

Soon, Sailor StarMaker and Sailor StarHealer were right behind Fighter at the entrance of the park. When they heard three screams coming from the south side of the park; the three Starlights went jumping through the trees at full speed towards the continuous screams. As they appeared at the clearing, they saw a youma throwing the three girls all over as if they were rag dolls.

"**Star Serious Laser**"

"**Star Gentle Uterus**"

"**Star Sensitive Inferno**"

The youma was struck from behind and was taken by surprise as its three prisoners were taken from its grasp. When it stood up again, it was attacked again from all directions with only minimal damage.

"How dare you attack this place on such a peaceful night. I'm the pretty-suited sailor soldier, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you" said Sailor Moon with the inner senshi behind her.

"SAILOR MOON" shouted the Starlights in relief.

"Ah, so you are the one they call Sailor Moon, pleased to finally get a chance to capture you" said the youma, throwing a whip in the direction of Sailor Moon.

The senshi dodged the attack and sent back their own.

"**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody**"

"**Venus Love and Beauty Shock**"

"**Jupiter Oak Evolution**"

"**Mars Flame Sniper**"

"**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss**"

The only thing the five attacks did was knock the youma off its feet for a few minutes. Soon, it was attacking again.

In the trees, the Starlights were watching everything unfold as the outer senshi joined the fight. Tori, Maria, and Amelia were just starting to become conscious when they heard the youma attack the senshi. The three girls shot up, and were greeted with worried expressions on the Starlights' faces about their condition.

"We shouldn't be up here, we need to help them" said Tori, getting up with the help of Fighter, "arigatou Fighter, come on, I'll need your help with this one." Then the two jumped down out of the tree and went to help with the attack.

"Maria, you ready to enter battle again" asked Amelia, leaning against Maker for support, "arigatou Taiki, but I think I can stand on my own till this battle is over."

"Come on Amelia, we have to help Tori and Seiya before they get themselves killed" said Maria, looking at the battle with a worried expression as Tori and Seiya were getting in front of and behind the youma.

All the other senshi moved out of the way, but ready to deflect an attack at anytime. Then the two pairs jumped down and joined their companions.

Tori aimed her sword at the youma as Fighter charged her laser.

"**Fire Phoenix Blast**"

"**Star Serious Laser**"

"**Water Dragon Flash**" Amelia shot her cross-bow at the monster just as Maker shot her attack.

"**Star Gentle Uterus**"

"**Love Angel Perce**" Maria shot her arrow at the monster and Yaten hit the monster at the same time.

"**Star Sensitive Inferno**"

The youma disappeared with a loud scream, and left behind a crystal-like object that was floating in the air before it shot off like a shooting star to its owner.

As the crystal left, the three knights collapsed to the floor, and the Starlights rushed over to help them. The other senshi looked at the three new senshi in confusion and worry, and then Sailor Uranus finally spoke "Who are you three and what do you want here?"

"We are the three knights that protect the inner planets and the Moon Kingdom, I am the Mars Knight and I am at your command Sailor Moon or should I say future-Queen Serenity" said Tori kneeling in front of Sailor Moon.

"I am the Mercury Knight" said Amelia bowing beside Tori.

"I am the Venus Knight" said Maria bowing with Amelia and Tori.

All the senshi, except the Starlights, stared at the knights in shock. Sailor Moon thought that they looked familiar, and then an image of Tori, Amelia, and Maria appeared. She thought about it, but soon shook the thought away because the knights had different hair and eye color than the three girls.

"I think it's time we took our leave" said the Mars Knight standing and walking back to the entrance of the park with the Mercury and Venus knights in tow.

The Starlights were about to follow them, but were stopped when Mars asked "How do you know them?"

"We know them, because we're dating them" replied a de-transformed Yaten in a sarcastic tone.

"Those three are Tori, Maria, and Amelia, are you playing games with us, those knights look nothing like them" said Minako.

"No we aren't, and soon you'll see for yourselves. Right now, we have to go take care of our girlfriends, since they were fighting this thing before the senshi showed up" replied Yaten, walking towards their apartment building with Seiya and Taiki.

**Amelia, Maria, and Tori's apartment**

Tori was laying down in her bedroom fully unconscious. Maria was sitting in a lounge chair in the living room with an ice pack on her head, and Amelia was in the kitchen get cold water, rags, and medicine for Tori's wounds since she took most of the impacts herself.

"When do you think she will wake up?" asked Maria, walking into the kitchen to switch out the ice packs.

"I don't know, but I wish I had enough strength left to heal her like I did you. I won't be able to do it for at least another few days" said Amelia, looking depressed that she couldn't help her best friend.

While Amelia was cleaning and dressing Tori's wounds, they heard a knock at the door, and when Maria opened the door, she was met with a worried look on Yaten's face.

"Hey, what's up? Oh, come on in" said Maria, looking confused that they were standing at their doorway.

"Nothing just came to check on you three and was wondering if there was anything that we could help you with" replied Taiki, walking in and looking at Maria with a smile.

"Oh, well, I don't think we need help with anything, but we could always enjoy your company" said Maria leading them to the living room. The group of four entered the living room as Amelia was coming out of Tori's room with all the supplies to clean them again and get more rags and water for the fever she was getting.

"Either it's my imagination or you two healed your wounds a little too fast" said Seiya taking a seat on the couch.

"Amelia has the power of healing, so she was able to heal herself and me. When she finished healing me, she was out of strength and power to heal Tori so we are having to take care of her the old fashion way" said Maria looking towards Tori's room, where Tori lay unconscious.

"What happened to Tori? Is she alright, she looked like she didn't get a scratch on her" asked Seiya looking worried for Tori's well-being.

"You see the armor we fight in, basically regenerates itself when it gets broken or scratched. So our wounds don't show until we de-transform, and Tori got most of the blows in the battle. Right now, she's lying down in her room if you want to see her, but she can only hear you right now. She used all her energy when we finished that youma off, and walked back to the apartment. Right as she layed down in her bed, she passed out and won't wake up, so I think she just needs someone to talk to her before I'm able to heal her in a few days" said Amelia walking into the kitchen and cleaning everything.

That was all Seiya needed to hear for him to get up and walk straight to the door Amelia came out of. When he opened the door, he was shocked at the sight that was looking him in the face.


	10. Chapter 10: Finding Truths part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Wish I did, but don't.

Author's Note: I wrote this a few weeks ago, but was too lazy to update the story so gomen minna-sama.

--

When Seiya opened the door to Tori's room, he was met with the sight of two people sitting at the edge of Tori's bed holding her hands. The room was filled with bright gold and pink lights for a few seconds, and then when the lights vanished Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Maria, and Amelia were staring in the doorway. Amelia walked past the group and turned on the lights. As the lights came on it revealed the two people to be Galaxia and Chibi-chibi.

"Chibi-chibi" shouted the group in shock as the girl ran over to the group and hugged Maria's legs.

Tori's eyes stared to flutter open, and were met with golden brown eyes. "Galaxia, what are you doing here?" asked Tori sitting up, Chibi-chibi let go of Maria's legs and ran over to Tori giving her a big huge. "Chibi-chibi, how did you… what are you… what's going on?"

"You pasted out after we came home, and those two just woke you up" said Maria giggling at Tori's confusion.

"Okay, well, get your butt out of bed, and walk around a little bit, it'll be better for you to move around instead of just sit there" said Amelia, talking like a doctor.

"Fine" said Tori, swinging her legs over the bed and stood up. She took a step, but lost her balance on a piece of stray sheet music that must have fallen off her desk. Tori braced herself for the impact of the floor, but after a few seconds nothing came.

"You need to be more careful, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again" said Seiya with a sexy smirk that caused Tori to blush. She felt her body be lifted into the air, and put her arms around Seiya's neck as a reflex. He carried her out of her room in a bridal style all the way into the living room where he finally set her down on the couch. The group was giggling and chuckling at the scene, and just tried to keep a straight face and failing horribly.

"I'm glad to see you're better Tori-san" said Galaxia sitting in a lounge chair across from the couch.

"I wouldn't be awake right now, if it weren't you and Chibi-chan healing me" said Tori ruffling Chibi-chibi's hair and smiling at the laughing child.

"Well, I actually came here to ask a favor of you three, I was wondering if you could watch Chibi-chibi for me while I guide the star seeds back to the planets all over the universe."

"Of course, we love Chibi-chibi like a sister, and Tori loves her like she was her own" said Maria, grinning at Tori with a sly smile.

"That isn't true, I just take care of her more than spoil her like you two do" said Tori putting Chibi-chibi in her lap.

"Don't get offensive just because of Maria, we'll be delighted to have Chibi-chibi stay with us" said Amelia looking at Galaxia with a kind-hearted smile.

"Thank you so much, it will take six months at the minimum to do everything I need to, so I'll just send a message when I'm coming close to being able to get her" said Galaxia, disappearing in a golden light.

"How do you three know Galaxia and Chibi-chibi-chan?" asked Yaten looking at how Chibi-chibi was looking at Tori and Seiya, "Seiya, if I didn't know better, I would say that you three look like a little family."

"Now that I look at it, they do look like a real family. Hey, Maria, I wonder…" said Amelia looking at the two wide eyed teenagers and a giggling child.

"Couldn't be" replied both girls at the same shaking their heads in disbelief. But both were thinking '_but it could happen_.'

After a few minutes of the Three Lights, Maria, and Amelia talking, they looked over and saw Tori asleep on Seiya's shoulder and Chibi-chibi asleep with her head in Tori's lap.

"It's getting late, Maria can you put Chibi-chan in the guest room. I'll get Tori in her room somehow" said Amelia, yawning but covering her mouth.

"I'll take care of Tori, you just say goodnight to Taiki so he won't be worrying if you stopped liking him tonight, and won't be up half the night talking to himself in my room again" said Seiya, picking Tori up in a bridal style again, and walking her to her open bedroom door.

"Taiki, I didn't know you did that" said Amelia, blushing a little bit.

"I'll go help Maria with the little munchkin" said Yaten walking towards the guest room, giving Amelia and Taiki a little privacy.

"Well, who can help it with such a beauty like you?" said Taiki, turning on the idol charm but actually meaning it this time.

"Ah, how sweet, but let me tell you something" said Amelia, whispering in Taiki's ear, "you'll never have to worry about me not liking you, because I love you Taiki, boy or girl."

Taiki's blood began to boil as Amelia's breath heated his skin. After she finished what she was saying the two were looking in each other's eyes, and soon their lips touched in a butterfly kiss that was met with a deeper and more passionate kiss after. When they broke apart, Taiki said something that made Amelia smile "I love you more than anything, and I'm not going to let you go to anyone."

"Good, because I feel the same way about you" replied Amelia before their lips met again, but both wanting the other more than ever before.

"How about we take this down stairs?" said Taiki standing up, and extending his hand towards Amelia.

"Okay," said Amelia, giggling as Taiki led her out the door and to his room in the empty apartment a few floors down.

(Enough with those two, I'll sum it up, they had a make-out session in Taiki's room, and nothing more.)

**In the guest room**

Both Maria and Yaten heard the door close, and they grinned to each other.

"Who knew those two would actually go into private?" said Maria holding Yaten's back as he walked her by the waist into her room across the hall.

"Well, I'm happy Amelia-chan still likes Taiki since you two found out the 'guys' you were dating turned out to be sailor senshi" said Yaten sitting down on Maria's bed.

"Why wouldn't she, she loves Taiki-san more than anything. I know how she feels, because…" Maria stopped because she was embarrassed that she was about to tell the person she loved her true feelings.

"Because what?" egged Yaten, wanting to know if she would still accept him because of this new secret.

"Because I also have a person I care about more than life, and I'm looking right at them" said Maria, feeling a little flirty to cover up for the embarrassing moment earlier.

"Feeling flirty all of a sudden, are we? I know how to fix that" replied Yaten, continuing with the game they would play whenever Maria felt a little flirty on their dates or when they were together.

"How, oh prince charming of mine" replied Maria playing the part of a damsel in distress.

"Like this" was all Yaten said, before he pinned Maria to the bed under him, and lowered his face to her's until their lips met. It wasn't long, but it was enough to satisfy them both before Maria wiggled her hands free of Yaten's grip. She moved her hands to the back of Yaten's head and pulled him down for another kiss, this time the kiss was longer and had more emotion in it.

Soon, it just turned into an all-night make-out session between the two, because they thought if one of them left, the other would disappear without a trace. After about 2 am, they finally stopped and just snuggled together, enjoying the warmth of each other and listening to the sounds of the other's breathing and heartbeat.

**In Tori's room**

Seiya laid Tori down in her bed, thinking about everything that happened tonight.

"This was supposed to be a wonderful night, not the night when we almost lost each other" said Seiya clinching his fist.

"Seiya… why do you look so mad?" said Tori, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, but what caused you to fall asleep in there?" said Seiya smiling at how Tori looked childish when she was just waking up.

"I don't know why, but it just kind of happened."

"Well, you know you and Chibi-chibi have a lot in common."

"Really, it seems that koneko-chan (if you don't remember, Tori calls Usagi koneko-chan like Haruka does) has more in common with Chibi-chibi than I do."

"Well, I admit that they do have the same shine and same personality. Those two could be sisters, but you and Chibi-chibi have a more special bond then they did" said Seiya, sitting down next to Tori.

"No wonder, Chi-chan had so many stories of monsters and heroines when she came to stay with us in the states" said Tori, leaning back against Seiya, resting her head on his chest.

"Really, who did she talk about?"

"All the Sailor Senshi, Galaxia, and the Starlights; she took a very special liking to Sailor StarFighter. Chi-chan always said that StarFighter was the bravest of them all, and she wanted to be like her one day. Thing is, while we were in the states, our manager had us listening to the competition in Japan, so we were hearing the Three Lights a lot. Me, Maria and Amelia became fans after the first couple times of hearing your songs. We had most of the Three Lights albums imported, and we would play them all the time. One day, we were playing one of your songs and Chi-chan started giving off her little glow. That's when we realized that in your songs, you were calling out to the previously missing princess of Kinmoku and the Light of Hope. Well, that was after the battle with Galaxia and everything was fine, so we just kind of let it go but always kept it in the back of our minds encase we ever need the Light of Hope again."

"That answers the question about how you know Chibi-chibi, but what about Galaxia?"

"Well, she is related to the princess we are searching for. It is in legends that Galaxia, our princess, and Chibi-chibi are the three legendary princesses of the White Kingdom. Our princess told us to protect the Moon Kingdom when it was under attack before Princess Serenity, now koneko-chan, was born. So, we were reborn on the Moon as protectors of the royal family and the planets of the Solar System. Our princess disappeared a little while before we were born on the Moon. Chi-chan's past form was ruling the White Kingdom since Galaxia was taken over by Chaos and the true queen was missing, but now that Galaxia is good again, she has taken the throne and is ruling the kingdom like her sister would."

"Okay, so Galaxia is basically your princess's stand-in until she is found."

"Basically, but you make it sound like we aren't faithful to our princess."

"I wasn't saying that, it's just that the White Kingdom is a place in legends that has never been found and more-than-likely won't ever be seen."

"Well, don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I do, but it just seems unreal at what you told me."

"If you trust me, you'll take my word and believe in the White Kingdom, because for every person that stops believing in the legends of the White Kingdom and the three royal sisters of it; the farther we are from ever finding our princess."

"Okay, but I think it's time we went to sleep. It's almost one in the morning and we have a photo shoot to go to in the morning for that newspaper article about the concert a few days ago" said Seiya moving to get up from the bed.

"Seiya, if you want you can sleep here" said Tori with a little blush on her cheeks, "I mean, so you won't have to wake up your roommates since they are probably asleep."

"Feeling protective today, huh? I guess I could, but what do I get in return for granting your request" said Seiya, flirting with Tori like usual.

"This" said Tori, before she rewarded Seiya with a kiss on the cheek. "And this" continued as she gave Seiya another kiss on the tip of his mouth. "And lastly this" finished Tori as she brushed her lips against his, that sent shocks down his spine.

"Well, let's see, three rewards but only one request. I don't think that's fair on your part" whispered Seiya in Tori's ear. As he pulled away, he looked down to find Tori staring at him with a little grin. After he returned the grin with one of his sexy smirks, he gave her a kiss that told Tori every bit of his love for her. When they pulled away, he said "That's one and now two" said Seiya as he laid butterfly kiss down from her lips to her cheek down to her neck.

While he was doing this, he laid Tori back on the bed with him supporting his weight one of his hands. Tori had shocks running through her entire body as one of Seiya's hands was roaming her body. He soon stopped and lifted his head to look at Tori's face. Her faced was flushed as she opened her eyes to look at him. "I think that evened the score for now," said Seiya, looking at Tori with a half-grin.

"Yeah, but it's close to 1:30 in the morning so go to sleep. And, lay down beside me, not on me."

"Fine, I'll go to sleep, hope you're okay with that" said Seiya, lying down beside Tori.

"I think that I'll survive one night without listening to your ego while I try to fall asleep" replied Tori, laying her head on Seiya's chest.

They both fell asleep after about ten minutes, holding each other in there sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Truths part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Typed this last night, but wrote it in a notebook about a week ago. I'll have Chapter 12 up soon. I'll have time, I already wrote some of it in the notebook, because I haven't been able to get out of bed for the past couple days. (I got bucked off my horse and got a brusied tailbone and a fractured pubic bone as well.) Just my luck, right. Well got to go write some more. Ja minna

--

A few weeks later, Tori was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for an army when Amelia and Taiki came in the front door.

"Hey, Tori do you think calling this meeting with everyone was a good idea?" asked Amelia, putting her coat in the closet.

"I'm the person who called it, and it is better if they know who we truly are since the guys told them who we are" replied Tori, flipping a pancake.

"Good Morning minna" said Maria coming out of her room with Yaten behind her.

"Where's Seiya, usually he wouldn't be away from you for more than a few minutes?" asked Yaten looking around the kitchen and living room.

"He's still asleep in my room. I had to make breakfast and he wouldn't go to sleep until I did, and I'm letting him get some more sleep."

"Ohayo" said Seiya from the doorway to the living room to the hallway "how could a person sleep with all this racket."

"Chi-chan is, does that answer your question?" said Tori, wiping her hands and coming out of the kitchen.

"Chibi-chibi-chan had a long day yesterday and was tired when she got here, it's no surprise that she's still asleep."

"Good comeback, but I'm glad you're awake."

"Why?"

"Our guests are here" said Tori as she opened the door to reveal the inner and outer senshi.

**In the guest bedroom**

Chibi-chibi woke up and got out of bed, and walked out into the living room.

"Good morning, sweety" said Tori, picking the girl up before anyone could look at her.

Chibi-chibi was giggling because Tori was tickling her, and this got the attention of everyone else.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to a person who will be staying with Maria, Amelia, and I; Chibi-chibi" said Tori when she turned around to face the groups.

"CHIBI-CHIBI" said the senshi in surprise.

"Ohayo" said Chibi-chibi, giggling after.

"Come on and eat breakfast, then I'll take you to the park and we can have a picnic like we used to have" said Tori, walking into the kitchen with Chibi-chibi in her arms still.

"Chibi."

"How did Chibi-chibi get here? How do ya'll know her? What's going on here?" asked Usagi, Rei, and Minako.

"Galaxia/teleport, long story that you don't want to hear, and we have already told you" said Amelia and Maria answering the girls' questions.

"I think you could tell us the 'long story' while those two are in the kitchen" said Haruka, pointing to Tori and Chibi-chibi in the kitchen.

"Okay, but we warned you it was going to be a long story, so don't interrupt us in the middle of the story" said Maria with a sigh.

After about twenty minutes, Tori and Chibi-chibi came out of the kitchen. "Hey, what are ya'll talking about?" asked Tori, continuing to wipe Chibi-chibi's face off with a towel.

"You heard us in there, so if you want to take Chibi-chibi to the park, go ahead" said Amelia, sipping her tea.

"No thanks, but I'll be back in a second."

Tori walked down the hall with Chibi-chibi, and walked into a room beside the practice room. After a few minutes Tori walked out of the room without Chibi-chibi.

"Where's Chibi-chibi-chan?" asked Ami.

"She's in the room we had set up for her. Right now, she's playing with her toys" replied Tori, sitting down beside Seiya.

"Okay, well, I have a question. What's going to happen now?" asked Minako.

"We'll stall," said Amelia, changing the mood immedently.

"Ya'll haven't fought in months, we'll keep them busy so you all can train" continued Maria.

"How will you do that?" asked Setsuna, putting her cup of coffee down on the table.

"We'll probably continue doing what we have been doing. We might go on tour again or just move to a different country all together" said Tori, looking out the window.

"No, you all just got here; you can't leave again" said Usagi.

"We won't be leaving forever; it'll be like we're on tour for awhile."

"It all depends on how fast we get ready" said Michiru.

"You got it, but it also depends on if you'll help us" said Amelia.

"We'll help you" said Usagi.

"Thank you, but…" said Tori but was cut off by her, Maria, and Amelia's communicator went off.

"What's wrong?" said the girls in unison.

"Youma, Tokyo Bay, already got it's true target. Get your butts over here now before it can get away. Also, don't show-off with the full-body armor" said Samantha appearing on the screen.

"Got it" said the girls.

"You ready, wait Chibi-chibi" said Maria.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her" replied Usagi.

"Thank you" said Tori, as she stepped back and a twister of fire formed around her body.

Amelia was in a twister of water, and Maria was captured in a twister of light. In a blink of an eye the three twisters disappeared and left three senshi in their place. Tori opened her eyes to reveal golden/amber eyes instead of brown, and her hair was now midnight black. Her outfit had a white skirt, the top was entirely red (sleeve-less) with no bows, and she had on boots like Eternal Sailor Moon's. There were engraved gold bands on both upper arms and on her left thigh.

Amelia had dark blue eyes and navy, almost black, hair. She wore the same outfit as Tori but was in blue with blue high-heels.

Maria's eyes were dark green and her hair was brownish blond. Her outfit was the same but was orange in color with short white boots.

"We'll be seeing ya" said Maria, jumping off the balcony.

"Ja-ne minna" said Amelia, following Maria's lead.

"See ya in a bit Starlights" said Tori, back-flipping out the window.

"Ya'll want to go help or not" said Starfighter, picking up Chibi-chibi.

"Okay, we'll come" said Usagi, pulling out her broach.

**Tokyo Bay**

"**Wind Whip**"

"This thing won't fall" said Regina as she called another attack.

"We'll have to wait for them and stall" said Hilary, calling her attack.

"**Living Tomb**"

"Born from the elements that control the universe, I am

Sailor Cosmos Mars

Sailor Comos Mercury

Sailor Cosmos Venus

In the name of the universe, you're dead freak face."

"**Phoenix Fire**"

"**Ice Dream**"

"**Light Storm**"

The attacks hit at the same time, and sent the youma flying into the bay with a scream; drowning the stone youma.

"Nice of you to join us" said Melody, Sailor Cosmos Neptune.

"What's going on with the little mini-youma copies?" asked Cosmos Mercury.

"They won't stay down" said Cosmos Uranus, Regina.

"Fine, we'll help you out" said Cosmos Venus, playfully.

"**Fire Slash**"

"**Ice Spear**"

"**Lightning Arrow**"

"**Star Serious Laser**"

"**Star Gentle Uterus**"

"**Star Sensitive Inferno**"

"Sailor Starlights are here."

"Took you long enough to get here" said Cosmos Jupiter, Monica.

"We had to take care of Chibi-chibi-chan" said Fighter, jumping down beside Cosmos Mars.

"Thank you; you guys, let's finish these things off" said Cosmos Mercury, looking towards the other Cosmos Senshi.

"You three will want to stand back for a little while" said Samantha, a.k.a. Sailor Cosmos Pluto.

The Starlights jumped to where the other senshi were as the Cosmos Senshi joined hands and started to chant in unison.

"Please, White Kingdom, grant us the power our princess left us. Help us defeat this evil." They all called their power.

Samantha: "Cosmos Pluto Power"

Melody: "Cosmos Neptune Power"

Regina: "Cosmos Uranus Power"

Hilary: "Cosmos Saturn Power"

Monica: "Cosmos Jupiter Power"

Maria: "Cosmos Venus Power"

Amelia: "Cosmos Mercury Power"

Tori: "Cosmos Mars Power"

All: "**Cosmos Kingdom Attack**"

The girls emitted a blinding light that caused the senshi to cover their eyes. In seconds all the youma were gone, and the area looked like nothing ever happened. The senshi opened their eyes to the sight of the Cosmos Senshi lying on the ground.

"Mars, Mercury, Venus" shouted the Starlights as they rushed over to Cosmos Mars, Mercury, and Venus.

"Daijoubu" asked Sailor Moon as she helped Sailor Cosmos Uranus up off the ground.

"I think so" replied Regina after she let her transformation wear off. "Dang, I hurt my arm. These things are going to pay."

"How can you 'make them pay' if they're already dead?" asked Haruka.

"There was a person behind this attack, so I'm going to kill them next time I see them" said Regina, clutching her left fist as Amelia healed her right arm.

"I think we should go on a little vacation while we're on winter break" said Tori, smiling with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"I couldn't agree more" said Samantha, smiling back at Tori the same way.

"Would you all like to come with us to the mountains?" asked Hilary, acting very childish for a twenty year old.

"Yes" said the inners, jumping up and down.

"We'll come; it'll be nice to get out of the city" said Michiru, putting a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Come back here tomorrow at 9 o' clock" said Regina, walking around the corner into the mansion's courtyard.

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning" said Maria, bouncing after the group.


	12. Chapter 12: Snowy Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

**Love Namida Iro** belongs to Aya Matsuura.

--

Morning Star was outside loading their luggage into one of the limos. Just then a few cars drove up, and out stepped the inner and outer senshi and the Starlights.

"Ohayo minna" said Hilary.

"Ohayo-gosanimasu minna-sama" greeted Samantha, bowing to the group.

"Ohayo," greeted the group, bowing back to Samantha.

"Are ya'll ready to go?" asked Tori, walking from behind Regina.

"Yea, where are we staying anyway?" asked Rei.

"Melody and Regina's family own an estate up there, so they are allowing us to use it while they are living in Europe for a few years" said Amelia.

"Our estate is having work done on it, so we can't use our estate for another two weeks" said Maria.

"Come on, this limo holds eleven people, and the other holds ten. Take your pick, and enjoy the ride" said Monica.

**About half-way through the trip**

"We have big news to tell you guys" said Maria, looking at the inner senshi and the Three Lights.

"What is it?" asked Yaten.

"We have gotten an offer on a new movie" said Amelia.

"Congratulations" said Taiki, joining the chorus of people talking.

"So what is the movie called and what's it about?" asked Minako, smiling a fan-girl's smile.

"That is what we are worried about. Have ya'll seen those movies about the Sailor Senshi, like they did with Sailor V? Well, we were offered the parts of the Starlights. They said that we would make the perfect Starlights, so we'll be taking the roles and going to the set" said Tori, looking out the limo's window.

"That's amazing, where's the filming taking place?" asked Usagi.

"Here and there, but mostly in Kyoto" replied Amelia, shyly.

"KYOTO" shouted all five girls and the Three Lights.

"Yes, Kyoto; we'll be going there on weekends, and a few weeks in the beginning. Our director said that we'll do a lot of scenes in Tokyo though, but that will only be action, concerts, and outdoor scenes. It's going to be at least four to five months in Kyoto and only a few months in Tokyo" said Tori, avoiding Seiya's eyes.

"I guess that's okay, but what's going to happen with the new enemy?" asked Makoto.

Everyone was silent for the rest of the drive, but their minds were racing the entire way.

**At the estate**

"Okay, we're here" said Amelia, going out the door with Tori and Maria.

"Sugoi" said the group, excluding Morning Star, staring at the double-wide mansion.

"Come on inside before it gets colder" said Regina, walking towards the front door.

"Welcome back Ms. Kiyama, Ms. Aoi" said a butler as Regina and Melody walked through the door; everyone walked in behind them with their luggage. "All the rooms you requested are ready, and everyone has been given the winter holidays off, like you requested."

"Thank you, you can leave at anytime" replied Melody, starting for the stairs, "happy holidays."

"Yes, Ms. Aoi, happy holidays everyone" said the butler, walking towards a room off to the side of the stairs.

The rest of the group started up the stairs, everyone going to their temporary rooms and unpacking their luggage.

"Hey, lunch is in thirty-minutes. It'll be in the dining room" said Samantha, while opening each door and saying to each of the senshi.

**In the dining room **

"Has anyone seen Tori?" asked Regina, looking around the table.

"Not since we came in the house, now that you mention it, I don't think I ever saw her go into her room" replied Melody.

The other six Morning Star members looked at each other, and then it hit them.

"TORI" yelled Morning Star, running from the room and knocking over their chairs in the process.

The rest of the group followed Morning Star out to the back of the house into the snow-covered backyard.

"I know she's probably back here" said Regina, looking around for any sign of Tori or anything out of the usual.

"Has anyone been in the hot springs since we came back?" asked Maria, looking over to the wooden fence that made a wall around the hot springs.

"No, but I think I know where Tori is" said Samantha, going towards the hot springs, "ya'll just go back inside and I'll take care of Tori."

Samantha made her way towards the fence while the others went back to lunch.

**At the hot springs**

Samantha went into the shed that was beside the entrance to the hot springs and changed into her bathing suit and went in silently, hoping not to disturb Tori.

Tori had her eyes closed and soon she started singing.

_LOVE namida iro anata no MEERU wo  
yomimashita  
LOVE ano hito to wakaretatte koto wo  
kikitaku nakatta na..._

_Ah nandaka kyuu ni fuzukatsu na  
kanjou ga  
kou atama no naka wo guruguru megutte iru  
kuyashii wa_

_akippoi akippoi  
anata no seikaku to  
ijippari ijippari  
son'na watashi no seikaku  
kitto tsuzukanai_

_LOVE namida iro naite mo naite mo  
tomaranai  
LOVE ano yoru de subete owatta no yo  
MEERU wa kaesanai_

"It's been awhile seen I've heard you sing that, sounds a lot more mature now than when you first wrote it."

"Samantha, when did you get here?"

"Right before you started singing. So, what's up, I know you, so spill it already."

"I don't know, I think I should break it off with Seiya."

"WHAT? You two were made for each other, and ya'll look so good together" said Samantha, acting like she hadn't already heard about it from Melody, Maria, and Amelia.

"I know, but it would be best since all this has happened."

"All what?"

"The night me and Seiya had a picnic in the park, we were attacked and then it happened again a few hours after. Then yesterday and the day before that, they are getting closer and closer together. We'll have to do something soon or else we won't be able to find our princess without putting everyone we care about in danger."

"I know, but this has to happen. It'll be hard but you can't avoid Seiya forever. He's worried about you and knows that something is up. You'll have to talk to him before you three leave for the set in Kyoto."

"I know, but what about Amelia and Maria?"

"They are going to do it later tonight. With Seiya you might want to do it as soon as possible for both of you."

"Okay, I guess I'll get it over with. Thanks, Sam, see you later."

"Okay, bye."

**Two hours later in the snow-filled gardens**

Tori and Seiya were standing facing each other, Tori was looking towards the ground and Seiya looking a little worried about what she just said.

"You want to break up with me, don't you?"

"Seiya, it's just with this enemy and everything. I don't want you to get involved in this battle before it's absolutely necessary to."

"Tori, I already told you that no matter what happened I would protect you."

"I know and you have, but now it's my turn to protect you. I really don't want to do this, but I think it's the best thing to do right now."

"Tori…"

"Seiya, we're leaving for Kyoto in three days, and we're hoping that this evil will follow us there and away from the senshi in Tokyo. "

"Well, why did you bring us here if Morning Star is leaving and only going to be here for three days?"

"Because there is a training facility under the estate that you all can use, and it's out of the way so no one will get hurt. Also, we are close to you if you need help if you stay here than in Tokyo while we are in Kyoto."

"I just don't get why we have to break-up because of this evil whatever it is. We can be together and still fight this evil."

"Seiya, if we go into battle what would you do if I got hurt. If I know you, you would go crazy or you would go ahead and kill the person who hurt me, and I just can't risk that happening with what is going on."

"Yea, I would do that, but the person who would hurt you deserves to die."

"Not when they need to be taken prisoner and questioned for information on their leader, which we know nothing about."

"Why would you take them prisoner?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis, and right now, koneko-chan could use all the protection she could get with Mamoru-san not being here. Seiya, you need to protect Usagi-chan along with the other senshi. I'm sure the Starlights can relate with us when we say that it isn't our duty to protect the moon princess while we are searching for our real princess. I hope you can understand where I'm coming from when I say that Maria, Amelia, and I are probably going to leave for Kyoto tomorrow, and that I'll miss you as a friend and nothing more."

"What you never felt anything more than…"

Before Seiya could finish his question, Tori captured his lips with hers, conveying her love for him. Seiya was surprised at her action, but soon closed his eyes but never embraced her like he would before.

"Seiya, please don't make this harder than it has to be for us. Hopefully that answered your question better than words, and please remember this, I've already given my heart away and now it's too late for me to ever get it back."

Tori started to walk away towards the door with her back facing Seiya.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're the Star Senshi, you figure it out."

**In the work-out room**

Seiya was punching the stuffing out of one of the dummies in the room while Haruka and Regina stood at the door.

"What happened?" asked Haruka, as Seiya started to back away from the dummy to get his water bottle.

"I fell in love that's what happened."

"Oh, so Tori finally broke it off with you, huh" said Regina, grabbing a pair of finger-less gloves off a rack by the door.

"What?" said Haruka and Seiya, Haruka looking surprised and Seiya looking really angry that Regina knew about it.

"Yeah, she has been thinking this over since that first attack a few weeks ago. It's been tearing her up and I know for a fact that when she came inside from doing it, she went straight to her room and now the rest of the girls are trying to cheer her up."

"If it's affecting her this much, why did she do it?" asked Haruka, grabbing another pair of gloves like Regina.

"With what we've found out about this enemy, which isn't much, they are willing to do anything to kill the Cosmos Senshi, especially Sailor Cosmos Mars. If they find out something as big as StarFighter being close to her, they'll surely try to kidnap you, and more than likely try to kill Cosmos Mars from the inside out."

'So she was doing it to protect me' thought Seiya and then he said "Why would they want to kill Cosmos Mars more than the other Cosmos Senshi?"

"Because she is the most like our princess, so they believe that she is the key to finding the princess and the key to the White Kingdom. You answer this, if the key to something breaks, what happens?"

"It'll never be opened or unlocked."

"Correct, but what happens if the key is used and then destroyed?"

"It'll be open for the taking."

"Correct again, and if Cosmos Mars is really the key to finding the princess and opening the gate to the White Kingdom."

"They'll use Cosmos Mars to find the princess, open the gate, and then…"

"Poof goes Tori and the princess as fast as you can say they're gone with the wind."

Regina continued to punch the punching bag while Seiya and Haruka looked at each other with a look of concern in their eyes.

"Anything else, you need to tell us?" questioned Haruka, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Yeah, we think they want to put their leader in charge of the White Kingdom. If you don't know, the ruler of the White Kingdom rules the entire universe and cosmos. Evil + the White Kingdom's crown everyone dying because of some wacko nut job's inner desire to rule the universe."

"Answer this, is it worse than Galaxia?" asked Seiya, beginning to kick one of the kicking blocks. (A big wooden box that has padding all over that.)

"No, but it depends on which time you're talking about?"

"Is it worse than Chaos?" said Haruka, walking around to hold the punching bag for Regina.

"Yes, much worse and it could very well be Chaos's upgrade."


	13. Chapter 13: Movie Perfect Visit

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, but I own Kakeiru, Keiki, and Masahiro along with Morning Star.

**Todokanu Omoi My Friend's Love** and **Nagareboshi He** belongs to the Three Lights.

Author's Note: I know it's short, but I'm in a very hectic time in school, so my chapters will come farther apart or they will be shorter. Review and tell which you would perfer, and I'll take it into consideration.

--

"And… CUT" yelled the director, "take a five minute break, and then we'll try it again."

"Man, these costumes are hot" said Maria, pulling on the chocker she was wearing.

"The costumes, ha, they're leather BIKINIS. These wigs are hotter than anything" said Amelia, lifting the wig's long brown ponytail.

"At least it doesn't cover the entire body, so we don't have leather covering out entire body" said Tori.

"Starlights, time to do the next scene with the inner senshi" yelled the director.

"Places, make-up, stand-by."

"Stand-by" said the camera man, as the make-up artist got off the set.

"ACTION."

StarHealer (Maria):"Penetrating through the darkness"

StarMaker (Amelia):"Allowing the air of freedom to break through."

StarFighter (Tori):"We are the three sacred shooting stars."

"Sailor StarFighter"

"Sailor StarMaker"

"Sailor StarHealer"

"Sailor Starlights are here."

"**Star Serious Laser**"

Mars: "Who are you and where do you come from?"

Venus: "Are you really Sailor Senshi?"

Moon: "New… senshi"

"And… CUT; good job today everyone."

"Tori-san, Maria-san, Amelia-san; the director wants to see you" said Yuae.

The three girls walked over to where the director was sitting, reviewing the scenes shot over the span of the day.

"Hello girls, I wanted to congratulate you on your performance today, and also, I wanted to remind you that you need to be at the recording studio at six so we can record the songs for the movie."

"Okay and thank you for reminding us" said Amelia, bowing along with Tori and Maria.

**In Maria, Tori, and Amelia's trailer**

"What songs are we recording again?" asked Maria, coming out of the bathroom.

"Each of us have a solo song and then we sing**Nagareboshi He** and **Todokanu Omoi My Friend's Love**" replied Amelia, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"How can you read that?" asked Tori, looking in the mirror at Amelia.

"You look at the page and your brain comprehends the letters, words, and pictures on the page. Then…"

"I mean how can you read that story about us in there."

"I can't, but I want to know what it says so we can set up a press conference about it to set things straight."

"Yeah, it says that the Three Lights and us were just going out to help each others' carriers, and nothing more."

"It also says that the Three Lights denied that and said that we broke up because of personal circumstances that do not need to be discussed with the press."

"That must be the new issue then, because the last one said that Regina and the rest of Morning Star told the press about it word for word" said Tori.

"Yea, but Regina and the others are coming today, so we'll ask them then. Now, let's go to the studio and record those songs" said Maria, pushing Tori and Amelia out of the trailer.

**At the Studio**

_Kinou a n nani yasashiku temo_

_Ima doro aitsunou denonaka_

_Tsukino hikari ga Todokanu kanta he_

_Aa kimi wo tsure saritai_

"Good job, take a rest and then we'll start working on **Nagareboshi He**" said the director, leaning back and smiling.

"Man, why do we have to sing songs that the real Three Lights sing?" questioned Tori.

"Because they are the ones used in the movie" said Amelia.

"I already knew that" said Tori.

"Hey girls, you have a guest in the hallway" said the music producer.

"Okay"

Tori, Maria, and Amelia walked out of the sound booth, and into the hallway.

"Hey girls, nice to see you" said a voice from the left side of the door.

"Kakeiru" shouted the girls, giving the boy a group hug.

"What about us?" said another voice behind the group.

"Keiki, Masahiro" said the girls, giving the other two boys hugs.

"So, how have you girls been?" said Kakeiru, pointing the question more Tori than the entire group.

"Fine, just shooting a new movie, nothing big" said Tori.

"Nothing big? That's hug, congratulations" said Masahiro.

"Thank you, we're on break right now, so do ya'll want to come down stairs with us to get a drink" said Amelia, talking to her friends.

"Okay, we were just about to go down there before we heard you girls in the studio" said Keiki.

**Downstairs**

"Why are we here?" asked Yaten, looking around at the studio building's lobby.

"Because Morning Star had to come and the other girls wanted to come" replied Taiki, looking towards Seiya.

"Okay, they're on the fifth floor" said Regina, walking towards the group.

Just as the group was about to start towards the elevators, the doors opened to reveal Tori, Maria, and Amelia along with three other guys. Regina, Melody, Monica, Hilary, and Samantha recognized the guys from meeting them in America, but everyone else had no complete clue who they were. The Three Lights were fuming at the sight of Tori, Maria, and Amelia laughing, joking around with, and hanging out with other guys. Of course, that didn't go unnoticed by the others, and an idea struck the five members of Morning Star.

"Do you know who those hot guys are with Tori-san, Maria-san, and Amelia-san?" asked Rei.

"Oh them, they are some friends of ours that we meet while we were in America, but I don't get how they can still be friends after they stopped going out with each other" said Melody, starting their plan off.

Tori, Maria, Amelia, and the guys started walking towards the café near the back of the building. The Three Lights were fuming with more anger than before just shooting daggers at the back of the guys walking with Tori, Maria, and Amelia.


	14. Chapter 14: Confessing Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters, but I own everything else.

**Nagareboshi He** belongs to the Three Lights and **Ganbacchae** belongs to Morning Musume.

Just another chapter, but warning not for small children and rated PG-13 in the movie rating system. If you can't watch or handle PG-13 movies don't read this chapter. Also the next chapter or two is going to be Yaten/Maria and Taiki/Amelia. Also, arguing between the two couples about Keiki, Masahiro, Minako, and Ami spending a little too much time with Maria, Amelia, Taiki, and Yaten. Wonder what will happen, because I am too. (I haven't started writing it yet.) I'll update as soon as possible, promise. Ja-ne minna-sama

--

"Remember that time when you told me about when Keiki jumped off of the top bunk of his bed?" said Maria, putting her cup of coffee down on the table.

"Oh yeah," said Masahiro, laughing along with Maria.

"I never heard about that" replied Amelia and Tori.

"Oh, I have to tell you about this" said Kakeiru, "One night I was sitting on the bottom bunk with Masahiro watching a movie while Keiki was asleep on the top bunk. Out of the blue, we see a shadow go up the wall, and we look up towards the ceiling. Then we see Keiki pretending to pull a draw-string, jump off the top bunk, and shout "Geronimo." Right as he hit the floor, he just curled back up and went on back to sleep. Also, he didn't remember anything about it in the morning, and the only thing he remembered was a dream about skydiving out of an army jet."

"That had to be hilarious to see" said Amelia, whipping tears from her eyes.

"Oh you have to here this one" said Masahiro, remembering another memory, "One night Kakeiru and Keiki were about ten, they watched a movie about giant spiders while I was hanging out with one of my friends. I come home and find both of them asleep and Kakeiru had his arm hanging off the bed, and I knew they watched that movie. I just walked up and did a thing with my fingers making it seem like a spider was on his arm, and run out of the room just before he wakes up. Next thing I here is a blood curdling scream from their room."

"I could really imagine Kakeiru doing that" said Tori, in-between laughs.

"So, why are you guys here?" asked Amelia.

"We heard about everything going on here and wanted to check it out" said Keiki.

"So, you came to Japan to just check out a few events that you could see in America" reasoned Tori.

"Yeah, but the events in American don't have Morning Star head-lining" said Masahiro.

"Ah, thank you, but you didn't have to come halfway around the world to see us" said Maria.

"How could we not, and it's been a while since we saw each other" said Kakeiru.

"Yo, Tori," said a voice from the café's entrance, interrupting Kakeiru.

"Hey, I thought you guys were coming later on" said Maria.

"We wanted to come a little early and surprise you, but it looks like you already got a surprise" said Regina, looking at the boys sitting with Tori, Maria, and Amelia.

"Yeah, the guys came for a visit" said Tori, acting innocent and childish while talking to the five older members.

"Really, well, do you mind if we join you" asked Samantha, showing the group behind her.

"Of course not" replied Tori, Maria, and Amelia, smiling.

"Minna, I want to introduce you to some friends of ours from America" said Amelia, "This is Kakeiru, Keiki, and Masahiro Shogin."

"Konnchiwa" chorused the girls, looking at the three boys with dreamy eyes.

"Hello" replied the boys, walking over to Amelia, Maria, and Tori.

Keiki took Maria by the waist, Masahiro stood behind Amelia protectively, and Kakeiru put his arm on Tori's shoulder. The girls weren't very happy about this, and were about yell at them for being protective until they saw the Three Lights in the very back of the group.

"Kakeiru, this is Seiya" said Tori, while Maria and Amelia introduced Taiki and Yaten.

"Nice to meet you" said Kakeiru, putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Same here" replied Seiya as her stepped to the front, shaking hands with an intimidated Kakeiru.

'Looks like the Three Lights are willing to fight for their girls' thought Regina.

"Tori, I think we should head back up to the studio now" said Maria.

**In the studio**

"Okay, let's start out with some warm-ups, just to make sure you can hit those notes" said Samantha, sitting down at the piano.

"What are they doing?" asked Usagi.

"They're warming up their vocal cords, so they don't get hurt while singing" said Regina, turning around in the producer's chair.

"Okay Regina, they're warmed up and ready to sing."

"Thanks Sam, let's go ahead with **Nagareboshi He**" said Regina, "3, 2, 1, start."

_Search for your love...  
Search for your love _

_Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta  
egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi  
taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight)  
ano hiboku ha mamore nakute  
kuyashi namida kora e ta dake  
ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart) _

_Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanai de kure  
Search for your love, hontou ha,  
dakishimetai no sa _

_Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)  
boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)  
boku no princess  
kotaete, Answer for me  
Imasugu, Answer for me  
Kotaete, Answer for me  
Yasashiku, Answer for me _

_To oiyo sora kakenuketeku  
nagareboshi ni nega uyoima  
aitai to sasayaku  
(tsutae teyo starlight)  
toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
boku no yatsuto kizu ita no sa  
tarinai kakera ni  
(sobaniite sweetheart) _

_Serach for your love, ginga unabara  
Search for your love, furehata da you  
Search for your love, kuru o shisani  
nagasarete yuku_

Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)  
boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)  
boku no princess  
kotaete, Answer for me  
Imasugu, Answer for me  
Kotaete, Answer for me  
Yasashiku, Answer for me

_Kotaete, Answer for me  
Imasugu, Answer for me  
Kotaete, Answer for me  
Yasashiku, Answer for me _

"Good job, get some water than we'll record **Ganbacchae** since you three haven't recorded your parts yet."

"Okay" replied all three girls.

"Start" said Regina when Tori, Amelia, and Maria got back into place.

**At the hotel**

"Regina, why did you bring them here?" argued Tori, speaking in english so they couldn't be understood very well by people in rooms around them and in the hallway.

"They wanted to see ya'll, but we had to drag the boys along."

"Yeah, had to drag them away from my friends, more like it."

"No, we had no clue your 'friends' would come."

"We had no clue they were coming either."

"Oh yeah right, like you had no clue; you just wanted to cuddle up in Kakeiru's arms. That's why you broke up with Seiya, isn't it?"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No"

"Yes"

"Tori, Seiya needs to talk to you" shouted Hilary, but was ignored completely.

"No, it's not."

"Come on in Seiya, I'll get Tori."

"Yes it is" yelled Regina, who noticed Seiya come in the door.

"No, it isn't."

"Why not, I mean any girl would go for Kakeiru, so you more than likely really did dump Seiya for that other guy, good choice" said Regina, switching to japanese so Seiya could understand what they were saying easier.

"I love Seiya, and I would never do that to him. I broke up with because I knew that I wouldn't come back from this battle and I wanted to let him have a chance at finding another girl that would make him happier than he was with me. It takes a long to do that, and he doesn't need me standing in the way when the only thing I'm doing is being a selfish little brat by being with him when destiny didn't even want us to meet" said Tori, switching to japanese unconciously after hearing Regina speak it.

"Oh yeah right, what else. I know there is another reason."

"Yeah, there is; I'm the key okay. It's true, I'm the key that the enemy is looking for and I don't want Seiya to get mixed up in it. When I found out, I thought about running away from Morning Star, but I didn't because I had to find the princess and this was a one-way ticket to finding her, like we wanted. Seiya, I can actually protect from having to look over your shoulder every waking second and having to go long ways and yet still make people think you are completely sane. I don't want him to have to see me dying from finding the princess and opening the gate, because my job and power source is done. I don't want him to get hurt more than is absolutely necessary."

"Tori, I could never feel more hurt than I feel right now."

Tori felt arms going around her waist and someone pulling her back. She hit a person's soft but firm chest, and felt them burry their face in her head.

"I could never find another girl that could make me happier than when I'm with you. You'll just have to accept the fact that no matter what happens, you and I are connected if destiny likes it or not. I'll be by your side, even if I have to follow you through death."

"Sei...ya…"

"We'll just leave you two alone" said Regina, running out of Tori's hotel room with Hilary and Samantha, closing the door, and back to their own rooms.

"Seiya… please" cried Tori, still having her back against Seiya's chest.

"Tori, I want you to know that no matter what happens. You will always have a place in my heart that no one could take. Even if I search the entire universe, cosmos, or whatever, I would never find another girl like you to take your place."

"Seiya, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. I've caused you so much pain since we met and I feel like there is nothing I can do to stop it" cried Tori, turning around and crying into Seiya's shirt as he held her in his arms.

"There is one way; just being with me has made all the pain go away. I don't care is we have to fight destiny to stay together; I'll always stand by your side as long as you will stand by mine."

"Seiya, I don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart, and nothing can go wrong."

"I guess that's the best answer anybody could give me. I think I'll take you up on your offer to get to know each other better" said Tori, as she got out of Seiya's arms and started towards the king-sized bathroom on the other side of the large room.

"Wait, I never made an offer like…" Then it dawned on Seiya what Tori was talking about. Seiya started running to Tori, and swept her up off the floor and into his arms in a bridal style. "I thought we had an agreement about this."

"I think tonight is a pretty big exception to that little agreement, don't you?"

"I think we should just go ahead, it's not like the door is unlocked and someone could pop in on us."

"I'll go lock the door" said Tori, as Seiya put her down on the floor.

Tori looked out into the hallway to make sure no one would try to come in, closed the door and locked it than turned around to Seiya. Both sets of eyes scanned the other person, and then Seiya said "Now, where were we. Oh yeah, right about here."

He pushed Tori against the door with his body while kissing her with more fire than any other kiss before.

"Let's take this where it belongs" said Seiya, picking Tori up and kissing her again, while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Seiya walked towards the bathroom and continuing to kiss Tori the entire way.

**The next morning**

Sunlight streamed through the closed curtains on the window. Tori's eyes opened and looked up to find Seiya still sleeping.

'He's so cute when he's asleep' thought Tori, she then stretched up and gave him a kiss on the lips. What she didn't expect was Seiya to start kissing her back.

"That's a good way to wake up in the morning" said Seiya, after finishing his good morning kiss.

"It would be even better if I knew you were awake, so you wouldn't of almost scared the crap out of me."

"I know, but I woke up a little before you did and I was just resting."

"Well, at least I know you wouldn't do it on purpose."

"Of course, I would never scare my lover on purpose."

"Good, I guess we should get dressed now."

"Let's just stay like this for a little while" began Seiya, before he was interrupted by Tori's cell phone going off, "longer."

"Please, be patient."

(Conversation)

Tori: Hello

Maria: Hey Tori, you feeling okay. When I came to get you this morning, Seiya said that you weren't feeling well and that he would bring you to the set when you were feeling better.

Tori: Yea, I'm fine. Just a little allergy thing, no big.

Maria: Tori, why was Seiya in your room all last night?

Tori: He said that he didn't trust me alone while I was sick, so he stayed overnight and made sure I was okay. Don't get any ideas Maria, he slept on the couch and the closest we got together was maybe a peck after we got back together.

Maria: No way, you two got back together. Yea, now me and Amelia won't feel so bad when we tell that we got back together with Taiki and Yaten.

Tori: Yeah, well, I'll be at the set in about an hour or two. So I'll see you then.

Maria: Okay, and take your time. The entire morning is booked for the inner and outer senshi shoots nothing involving the Starlights until about 1 o'clock or noon.

Tori: Bye Maria

Maria: Okay bye.

(End Conversation)

"Okay, that was weird" said Tori as she hung up the phone.

"What? She told you about that little story I made up to cover for last night."

"Yea so now I know why you have your pants on, but it worked and also those two got back together with Taiki and Yaten."

"Good for them, now about us. How long did they say until you had to be there?"

"That depends, what time is it?"

"About 9:30, why?"

"I think we have time to spare right now, so how about we go on a breakfast date after we take a shower."

"Okay, and fine by me about the part of 'us' taking a shower"

"Fine by me, just let's not make it a repeat of last night."

"Okay, as long as it's the beginning of last night" said Seiya, as his hand was moving down Tori's back.

Finally he stopped moving his hand and started to tickle the small of her back. Tori jumped up and ran to the bathroom with Seiya right behind her.


	15. Chapter 15: Appearing Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in or related to the real Sailor Moon, but I own the princess and the Cosmos Senshi.

Author's Note: I haven't had a chapter with just Maria/Yaten and Amelia/Taiki yet, so I thought I would write one.

--

Maria was sitting alone in her hotel room, in complete darkness, but you could still see everything perfectly. She was lying flat on her back and point towards the ceiling, guiding a little ball of light and creating pictures and words with its tail.

"What am I doing?" she thought aloud, not noticing that someone had opened the door.

"I don't know, maybe looking at the ceiling" replied a voice from the door.

"Yaten, I didn't know you were there, please come in."

"Thanks, I was hoping we could talk about something."

"Sure, come on" said Maria, patting the bed beside her, telling Yaten to lie down beside her.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Us, I want to know the real reason you broke up with me, and don't give me none of that we grew apart thing you told me before."

"Fine, I broke up with you because the enemy is getting nearer and I need to be with Tori, protecting her and making sure she gets out safe."

"Why? What's wrong with Tori-chan?"

"Nothing, it's just that Cosmos Mars is the enemy's main target because she is the key to opening the White Kingdom."

"I remember Seiya saying something about that, but hearing it from you makes it ten times worse than the way Seiya said it."

"I know, and none of us want to believe it either. Wow, when did I do that?" said Maria, looking at the words she wrote on the ceiling.

"Just now, I wanted to see when you would realize it."

"You are so mean, what did I ever see in you?"

"I don't know, but did you really mean what you wrote?"

"I guess, I don't know. I was just writing and it came out unconsciously. So, I'm sure that I meant it."

"Good, because it would feel weird to do this if it wasn't" said Yaten, as he brushed his lips against Maria's for a brief second.

"Please, Yaten, whatever happens; don't you ever let me think of breaking up with you again."

"I'll never give you up without a fight again, I promise."

The two of them cuddled together, holding each other while the words written in light on the ceiling were burned into their minds and hearts. "I will never stop loving you."

**Amelia's hotel room**

Amelia was sitting on the couch in her room, reading her favorite book of legends on the creation of the universe. When there was a knock at the door, she opened the door and saw Taiki standing there.

"Taiki-san, I didn't know you were going to come here. Oh, please come on in."

"Thank you, but what's with the formality? It's not like we just met or anything."

"It's a habit that I have, and gets on my last nerve as well as others sometimes. So, don't take anything bad about it."

"Okay, but I was wondering if you were willing to talk with me about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I have this friend back in Tokyo that was with the girl of his dreams, but he just called and said that they broke up because of the girl saying that they had nothing in common when reality was that they had everything in common."

"Oh I see, well, your friend should just confront her and tell her that even if they didn't have anything in common that he wouldn't give her up without a fight."

"What if he was afraid that would scare her away?"

"If I was her, and a guy said that to me, I wouldn't be turned away. I would be more attracted to him and be willing to follow him were ever he went."

"Well, what if I told you that? Would you turn away then?"

"Not at all, but you know the reasons we broke up and that can't be changed."

"Trust me, I've learned from all over the universe that love can conquer anything, and if I start to say something and actually mean it about love, then it has to be truly powerful."

"I know, but we need to protect the people we are sworn to protect."

"And that doesn't include the one we love and the ones they are sworn to protect."

"That's a different problem and if I didn't know you weren't like others guys, I could have imagined that you would show up at the door, pull me into a kiss and say I made a big mistake and I want you back. Of course, that just it's the Taiki Kou style is it? You have to pull out this story about your friend in Tokyo."

"Whoever said that wasn't the Taiki Kou style?" questioned Taiki, as he stood, pulling Amelia up with him, and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Amelia melted into Taiki's touch and returned the kiss with everything she had.

"I made a huge mistake, that caused me to lose the love of my life and I don't want to lose you again. Please take me back, and I'll swear loyalty to your princess for all eternity just to be with you."

"That won't be necessary" said an unknown voice from the other side of the room.

"Princess" cried Amelia as she bowed in front of a projection of a woman in a silver silk gown. The person had long flowing brown almost blonde hair with silver stands throughout it. The gown she wore had a gold belt that hugged her waist and a skirt coming from it with slits from the knees down, showing the silvery glass high heels she wore with the gown.

"Please, Cosmos Mercury stand and tell me that you aren't going to sacrifice your happiness just to find me."

"I would do anything at any price to find you."

"Cosmos Mercury, you are one of my dearest friends and soldiers, but I cannot allow you to lose your love because of me" said the woman, and then she looked up at Taiki, "You are Sailor StarMaker, are you not?"

"Yes, your highness, I am Sailor StarMaker formerly of Kinmoku and now a soldier of Earth" said Taiki, bowing in front of the woman.

"Please Maker stand and take care of Mercury for me until I can be found. Do not tell a soul about me appearing in front of you tonight for it could mean my safety. Mercury, whatever you do follow this order I am giving you now, never let Maker go because in the near-future you will need her strength to be beside you."

The woman disappeared, leaving the couple standing there looking at each other.

"That was your princess, right?"

"Yes it was, and now I know that Tori is telling the truth when she said that it would be in Japan that the princess would awaken."

"So, do you think you will follow her orders or will you be disobedient to your princess?"

"I think I'll follow her orders this time" said Amelia as she brushed her lips against Taiki's.


	16. Chapter 16: Reviving and Dieing Light

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is from the Sailor Moon series, just everything else in the story.

Author's Note: My friend read a little snip of this chapter and hated me for it until I told her what was going to happen next (I just told her enough to get her off my back, nothing to spoil the ending.) Hope you enjoy it. Please give your opinion on what happened.

--

A few weeks later, Morning Star had finished all their scenes early, because of them pulling long hours. The only thing left for the movie was the parts and battles at the beginning of the Sailor Moon anime stars season before the Starlights appeared, so Morning Star wouldn't be needed until the premier.

Everyone was back at school and was sitting in the classroom at lunch. They were just laughing and talking about anything that happened over the past few weeks. Suddenly, the sky started to turn black and lightning struck everywhere.

"It's time" said Regina and the rest of Morning Star from the door of the classroom.

"We know" replied the group, holding their henshi items in hand.

"It's finally time for the ending battle. We've waited too longs for this to come. Minna, henshi yo" shouted Tori, after the classroom was deserted.

"Moon Eternal…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Mercury Crystal Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Fighter Star Power…"

"Maker Star Power…"

"Healer Star Power…"

"Mars Cosmos Power…"

"Mercury Cosmos Power…"

"Venus Cosmos Power…"

"Jupiter Cosmos Power…"

"Saturn Cosmos Power…"

"Uranus Cosmos Power…"

"Neptune Cosmos Power…"

"Pluto Cosmos Power…"

"MAKE-UP"

**Outside the front of the school**

When all the senshi ran out of the building, they were met with the sound of screeching tires of a car. The dust cleared and out jumped Sailor Mars, Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune.

"Are you ready?" asked the Cosmos Senshi, looking more serious than usual.

"We were always ready."

"Then follow us and we'll take you to the headquarters of the enemy."

Everyone started running towards the center of town. When they reached the top of the Tokyo Tower, the Cosmos Senshi started chanting and right above them opened a portal that lifted the Outer (Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, Uranus and Neptune) Cosmos Senshi into it. It started to lift everyone else, but everyone but the Inner Cosmos Senshi fought it.

"Don't fight it, if you trust us then let it take you to the enemy so you won't have to use your powers to get there" said Cosmos Mars as she was lifted into the portal with Cosmos Mercury and Venus.

The other senshi finally allowed the portal to lift them into the air, and when they opened their eyes again. They were in the middle of a throne room of pure black that just had the essence of hatred and evil all over it.

"Gigno, show yourself to your former master" commanded Cosmos Uranus, yelling in a threatening tone.

"Ah, yes my former master Sailor Cosmos Uranus or should I say, Princess of the Sky, Sora, the never-ending wind. I see you have your sister with you, Sailor Cosmos Neptune also known as Princess of Water, Umi, the gracefully deadly ocean" said a man, who appeared from nowhere and looked a lot like Nephrite.

"Gigno, you were supposed to have died a long time ago when you betrayed the name of Uranus by joining the Earth and the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse."

"I was brought back to life along with my brothers. Now, where is the crime in being brought back from the dead against your own free-will?"

"There is no such thing as free-will where you're going" said Cosmos Mars as a whip shot out and surrounded Gigno, "Mirai, now open the gate to the depths of Pluto."

"Hai, I command the gates to the underworld, hidden in the depths of Pluto to open and pull this person into its forever imprisonment for betrayal to the name of the Sol System."

Right under Gigno's feet opened a black hole that was sucking him in, and he was screaming the entire way down after Cosmos Mars released her whip and the full power of the black hole hit him.

"One down and three to go" said Cosmos Jupiter, looking at the place where the black hole just was.

"Wait, a door has opened into another chamber. I guess this is the way we are going to get to their leader" said Umi, Cosmos Neptune as she and Cosmos Mars started running towards the doorway with the others in tow.

"Ah, welcome my honored guest; I see my former master is within your group. The Princess of Nature, Chikyuu, the forever blossoming flower, what an honor it is to see you again" said a man who looked like Zoicite.

"Hinatsu, you are and always will be a traitor to the name of Jupiter and the Solar System for finding loyalty within Beryl's hands. I gave you freedom to protect Earth as you wished, but you were still under Jupiter's control no matter what kingdom you protected."

"Now that hurt princess, but it's true and this'll hurt even worse."

A black energy beam shot out of Hinatsu's hand and was heading straight at the senshi.

"**Silent Wall**"

"Arigatou, Saturn. Now it's my turn" said Cosmos Venus.

"**Burning Light**"

"**Messenger to Hades**" shouted Cosmos Mercury.

Hinatsu was captured in a cage of light that looked and made the room feel like the sun was right in front of them. It was soon teleported out and the only thing left was the sound of Hinatsu's screaming as it was fading.

"Another door, hurry" yelled Sailor Uranus, pointing to another opening in the wall.

"Oh it's truly a blessing to see your former master before she dies isn't it my brother" said a man who looked like Kunzite.

"Yes it is, but of course there is such thing as a blessing until our queen rules the Earth" said another man who looked like Jadeite.

"Of course the next would be the fraternal twins from Saturn and Pluto" said Cosmos Mercury, not looking all so surprised by them.

"Why do these four people look so much like the Earth's generals from the Silver Millennium?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Because they are, and were never supposed to be. They are traitors to the planets, and are supposed to be in the underworld to never be let out by its gates until I see the time fit" said Mirai, Cosmos Pluto.

"So they are traitors to the planets we are sworn to protect and should be dead right now" confirmed Sailor Uranus.

"That's just putting it without everything else they've done, but that's it in a shell" said Sora.

"That's all I need to know to do this."

"**Space Sword Blaster**"

"**Slashing Gust**"

"**Submarine Reflection**"

"**Clashing Waters**"

The man how looked liked Jadeite was hit with all four attacks and disappeared from his brother's side within seconds, only leaving a pile of dust in his place.

"NO, Kinsu; you'll pay for killing my brother with your lives" said the other man as he lunged at the four senshi.

"Oh no you don't, Izumo" said Cosmos Saturn, throwing a chain around the man before he got to the others, "or did you forget that there were other senshi here?"

"Princess of Death and Rebirth, Meguru, the untimed death" said Izumo, staring at Cosmos Saturn with a horrified look.

"Don't forget us, you low-life" said Cosmos Mars, looking down at Izumo with a look of detest.

"Princess of Fire and War, Hono, the never dying flame; Princess of Light, Love, and Beauty, Hikari, the beautiful light of love; Princess of Ice, Kaguya, the freezing wisdom."

"Oh you remember us? How nice but you won't be remembering anything from now on" said Kaguya, raising her hand along with Hono and Hikari.

Beams of red, blue, and orange/yellow shot out and hit Izumo turning him into dust, like his twin.

"Four down and now only the leader left" said Meguru.

"Actually, you have three more to defeat" said a voice from the newly opened door.

"Who's there?" shouted the Starlights.

"The three most powerful soldiers in the army of Queen Hecate; Kakeiru, Keiki, and Masahiro."

'NO WAY THAT'S THEM' shouted all of the Cosmos Senshi in their minds.

"Don't look at us with open mouths. You should be battling us and winning since you defeated our other companions" said Keiki, "isn't that right Morning Star?"

Before anyone could do anything, they heard Hono, Kaguya, and Hikari screaming from the back of the group. Everyone turned to them and saw them being lifted into the air by Kakeiru, Keiki, and Masahiro.

"**Star Serious**"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Kakeiru.

"Why not?" retorted Fighter.

"Because whatever attack you throw at us will hit the girls and causes double the pain" said Masahiro, holding Amelia's chin in his hand, about to kiss her.

"Get your hands off her" yelled Maker.

"Why should I? It isn't like her precious boyfriend Taiki is here, so I have free claim to her."

"That is no reason you should lay a hand on one of my senshi" said a voice from behind the senshi.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" shouted Kakeiru.

"Princess… Versai" gasped the Cosmos Senshi.

"**Universal Release**"

When the princess lifted her staff Hono, Hikari, and Kaguya appeared in front of her.

"How did you take them away from us?" cried Keiki.

"Because you were holding my body captive and should have let me go" said Princess Versai and Hono at the same time, a bright light shone from the two.

A blinding light appeared from the two figures that caused everyone to look away and shield their eyes. When it disappeared, the only thing left was a living, breathing Princess Versai. (A.N. - She was a hologram/ projection until they joined.)

"Where did Hono go?" shouted Sailor Moon, as she looked around the room trying to spot the missing soldier.

"She and I are one body and one person. It was time for a change in power and she gave me her body to save you all. Instead of thinking she did this selfishly, think of it as an unselfish sacrifice for that is what it truly is, Sailor Moon" replied Princess Versai, as she stooped down and consoled the upset Princess of the Moon.

"So, you have been here with us this entire time?" questioned Sora, looking at her princess with disbelief.

"Yes, I have, and I wanted to keep you from knowing where I was because I would put you in more danger than necessary. Hono's powers will return but as of now I am Versai. And as for you three, you are faced with charges of kidnapping, betrayal, and disloyalty to the White Kingdom Crown" said the Princess as she faced the three evil warriors and turned into a senshi herself.

"What senshi is that?" asked Sailor Venus, looking at the senshi in silver that looked exactly like Princess Versai in features but had a warrior aura coming off her.

"That is the ultimate warrior in the Universe, Sailor Universe. Just like Princess Serenity can become Sailor Moon, Princess Versai can become Sailor Universe and inflict punishment on wrong do-ers in the universe herself" replied Mirai, watching her princess with a sense of respect and loyalty.

"As punishment, you three are to be imprisoned for eternity to never awaken and to never be seen or heard again."

"**White Kingdom Black Hole Imprisonment**"

As Sailor Universe hit her staff on the ground the three boys were sucked into a black hole that closed as fast as it had opened.

"It is now time for the real battle, please Senshi of the Solar System fight with me and my senshi to protect this universe and keep it at peace once more" pleaded Sailor Universe.

"Hai" replied the Sol Senshi and Starlights.

"Come on this way" said Chikyuu, running through an opening into a dark corridor.

After a little while, the group was being lead by the Cosmos Senshi down the hallway. The only light coming from Sailor Universe's staff, and then she stopped mid-step motioning for everyone to stop with her.

"There is an intersection in the hallway, I'll take up ahead the rest of you split up and contact each other if you find anything" said Sailor Universe as she ran straight ahead without any other person.

"Sora, calm down, we'll go with her" said Kaguya as she and Hikari ran down the hallway after their princess.

"Now that that is taken care of, the five of us and the Outer Senshi will go to the left, and everyone else will go to the right" said Meguru, pointing down each hallway.

**Down the middle hallway**

"Wait up Versai" shouted Kaguya and Hikari.

"What are doing? I came this way alone for a reason" scolded Versai.

"Without protection, that's stupid. Unless you're planning on fighting this yourself" said Hikari realizing what Versai was actually up to.

Then the wall beside the girls lifted to reveal a throne room that held a great amount of dark energy.

"I've been expecting you Sailor Universe, and I'm sure you won't mind playing with my pet for a little while before I take over your kingdom" said a figure sitting on the throne in the very back shadows of the room.

A creature appeared out of the shadows and shot out thorn whips at the three girls, causing them to scream as it wrapped around them, piercing their skin through the senshi uniform.

The first thing Versai yelled in her mind was something that no one should have heard but was heard loud and clear by its receiver.

'SEIYA'

**With the Inner Senshi and Starlights**

"SEIYA"

"Tori, something's happened to Tori" shouted Fighter as she bolted in the opposite direction of the other senshi make the way Tori/ Versai went.

"Fighter, wait a second" said Healer, causing Fighter to stop in her tracks at the intersection to the hallway, "this could just be a trap to get us to lose strength in a maze."

"It wasn't a trap; we have a connection that allows us to feel what the other is feeling. I can feel a deadly pain around my stomach and I can hear her scream echoing in my head. She needs our help and right now" yelled Fighter, tears forming in her eyes from feeling the pain that was being inflicted on her heart by her friends and the pain she could feel being inflicted on Tori by the enemy.

"Versai" yelled the Cosmos Senshi as they rounded the corner running towards the sounds of screaming and laughing.

The group ran down the hallway until they entered the throne room.

"Oh, hello, please come forward. I have two… gifts for you all" said Queen Hecate, sitting on her throne.

Just then a stream of light shone down, revealing the beaten forms of Hikari and Kaguya lying on the floor.

"Hikari/Kaguya" shouted Maker and Healer, running to the two girls on the floor.

"They're of no use to me anyway, since I already have the one I want" she said as a wall beside her turned around to real a person hanging by cuffs on their wrists.

"Gomenasai minna, we couldn't protect her without her getting in the way" said Hikari, coughing from the loss of blood and the wounds on her body.

"Looks like you came at the right time to see this princess turn-over the White Kingdom to me. Now, you unworthy thing of a princess, give me the key to the gate, so I can get to my kingdom."

"No matter what you do, you will never have the key" replied Sailor Universe, looking at Queen Hecate with a gleam in her eyes and a stream of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Maybe this will loosen your toung" said Hecate as a sword appeared in her hands and she stabbed Sailor Universe in the stomach with it.

Blood came out of Versai's mouth and landed on Hecate's cheek.

"Now tell me where the key to the gate is."

"Never, and even if you do kill me, good luck finding it" replied Versai, as she looked at Hecate with a look in her eyes that said she wasn't going to do as asked and was willing to die for it.

"I won't have to find it; you'll give it to me."

The queen pushed the sword further into Versai's body.

"You'll never find the key and get it to work, because you just destroyed it."

Then Versai looked at a horrified Fighter and said two words that only Fighter could hear. "Aishiteru, Seiya."

A bright light suddenly appeared, blinding the group as it transported then back into the park in-front of Usagi's house.

"Minna, can you leave us alone for awhile?" said Samantha, after detransforming and standing up.

"It isn't best to be…" started Haruka, feeling sympathy for the senshi that just lost their princess before she was interrupted.

"Just leave us alone" cried Regina, walking away with tears streaming down her face.

"Come on Seiya. We need to go home" said Yaten, putting Seiya in-between him and Taiki, "we'll see ya'll tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17: Losing Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**The Prayer** belongs to Celine Dion.

--

Everyone woke the next morning with a feeling of loss in their hearts.

'I wonder how Seiya's doing with all this' thought Usagi, as she stood on her balcony, surprising everyone who knew her when they passed that she was up at the crack of dawn.

"Hey, Odango"

"Seiya, hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just couldn't sleep last night. Would like to join me for coffee or something?"

"Sure, I'll be right down."

**On the way to the coffee shop**

"So, you said you couldn't sleep last night? Why is that?" asked Usagi, acting like a threpist.

"You know why, but what about you? You were up at the crack of dawn."

"I don't know, it just felt like something was off in the atmosphere, and I couldn't pin-point what it was. I remember when Tori-chan, Amelia-chan, and Maria-chan started going to our school, that I would get up early enough in the morning to where I would get to see them, since they were my idols, before classes started."

"Yeah, everyone was shocked when you would walk into class on time and maybe even early. Why can't things be like they were before?"

"I think you know why better than we do, but I'm sure Tori-chan meant for you to be happy and find another girl that loves you even more than she loved you. Remember that English phrase she told us before the battle, "Never give up because it's too hard and you may fall in a bend.""

"Isn't it "Never give up because it's too hard and you may fall in the end."?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Usagi and Seiya enter the coffee shop and spend most of the morning just sitting in there talking about anything and everything.

Later in the day, Morning Star announced that due to personal and private reasons, they will be taking a break from the music business for an unknown amount of time. They reassured their fans that they will come back, but that this was just a little too much and they needed a break.

**At the Three Lights apartment**

"This is for the best, Seiya you have to move on" said Yaten, talking to Seiya as if he was five years old.

"Yaten, this isn't what Seiya needs right now. How would you feel if you lost Maria-chan the same way he lost Tori-chan? He'll move on when he is ready too, but just leave him alone for now."

"I wouldn't be moping around the apartment all day though," retorted Yaten, crossing his arms.

"Don't tell a lie like that, you would be Mr. Gloom if this happened to you" argued Taiki, "Just leave him alone for the time being."

"I'll be in my room" said Seiya as he got up from the couch and walked into his room.

"Good job Yaten. You drove him into his room, now we won't see him until tomorrow morning."

**At the Hikarawa Temple**

The inner senshi were sitting in Rei's room, radio going but no one truly listening to it. That was until the radio host announced the next song.

Radio Host: Minna, I'm sure everyone has heard about Morning Star leaving the music scene for a little while. Well, this is for Morning Star themselves, I'm sure that everyone will agree with me when I see that this is what everyone is thinking and wishing for you. The next song is **The Prayer** performed by Morning Star, and only made to give people strength in the toughest of times, and this is one of those times."

_Tori: I pray you'll be our eyes,_

_And watch us where we go.  
And help us to be wise _

_In times when we don't know  
_

_Let this be our prayer,_

_When we lose our way  
Lead us to the place,_

_Guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe_

_Melody: La luce che tu hai  
Tori: I pray we'll find your light  
Melody: Nel cuore rest  
Tori: And hold it in our hearts.  
Melody: A ricordarci che  
Tori: When stars go out each night,  
Melody: Eterna stella sei_

_  
Tori: Let this be our prayer  
Melody: Quanta fede_

_Tori: When shadows fill our day  
Melody: Lead us to the place, _

_Tori: Guide us with your grace  
Both: Give us faith so we'll be safe _

"I guess this is the perfect song for everything happening now" said Minako, as she closed her eyes and listening to the song.

"I just wish it wouldn't be playing for the reason it is being played for" said Rei, looking towards the night sky.

"I wonder how Seiya-kun's doing with all this?" wondered Ami.

"Hopefully he won't do anything that too reckless" said Makoto.

"Of course not, Taiki-san and Yaten-kun wouldn't let him do anything like you're thinking" said Usagi.

"Yeah, but everything is turning out to not be like the future we planned" said Minako.

"Nothing can ever be set in stone when it comes to the future" said Rei.

"Yeah, but I'm just wondering what's going to happen next" said Ami, continuing to look at the shining stars embraced by the night sky.

**Three Light's apartment, Seiya's balcony**

"Tori, we were together just yesterday, making memories that would last a lifetime and now, you're gone. What have I done to deserve to lose you?" said Seiya looking out at the night sky.

"Seiya, you have done nothing to lose her" replied a voice from beside Seiya.

"Who are you?"

"Seiya, please don't be sad over me. This was my decision and as long as it helped to protect you, I was willing to give my life for the cause at anytime."

"Tori, but I thought you were…"

"I was and right now it's undecided what is going to happen with my body and soul. I wanted to come see you one last time before my final hearing on what will happen to me. I'm only a projection from your memory though."

"Trust me, that's good enough for now. Please Tori, why did you do it? You didn't need to protect me from a battle that we could have fought together."

"I know, but I couldn't let you get hurt. I'm sorry Seiya, but I have to go. It's time for the final hearing and it determains everything. Sayonara Seiya-kun."


	18. Chapter 18: Comfort of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Koi ING** belongs to Morning Musume.

--

"It'll be okay Mia-chan, everything will turn out alright. I promise" said Taiki, holding a crying Amelia in his arms and doing his best to comfort her.

"How will it be alright? We lost not only our princess, but we lost our best friend. We won't be able to live without thinking of Tori every moment. I can't even look at her bedroom door anymore without crying. Maria hasn't stopped crying since it's happened, no matter how hard we try to cheer her up."

"Amelia, look at me. Tori is looking at all of us, and her heart is probably breaking at the sight she is seeing. You remember the last happy moment we had with her, not as senshi, but as real people. We were sitting in the classroom, just being teenagers, and she told us "Never give up because it's too hard."

"And you may fall in the end. Tori knew the entire time that even if we fought together, she would still die in the end. There was nothing we could do to save her from dying on the battle field. How is that a happy time?"

"Because if I remember correctly, she was smiling when she said that, and was saying that no matter what on Mars it was an honor for a royal to die on the battle field with other soldiers."

"Taiki, just be quiet; you aren't making anything better and you are just making a fool of yourself" said Amelia, facing Taiki and smiling.

"That's the first time I have seen a natural smile on your face since noon yesterday. And since I'm making such a fool of myself, how about we turn the radio on?"

"First, I want you to hear something. It was supposed to be next single for Morning Star, but we couldn't release it because of what has happened and we left the music business."

"What is it called?"

"**Koi ING**"

"Nice, but what happened to all the other copies that were made."

"Sent to every single member of the Morning Star fan club; right now, close to 2 billion people have this single."

"Well, go ahead and play it. I'm sure it'll be the best one yet."

"You got that right, but it's hard to upstage the other singles that everyone says is the best. Here we go,"

_Tori: Donna fuu ni yobeba ii no ka_

_Wakannai kara chikayotte_

_Hanashi kaketeru watashi tte_

_Seikaku made kawatte no_

_Amelia: Koi no kamisama no koto_

"_Ude ochitazo!" nante_

_Maria: boyaiteta koto_

_Zange desu ne_

_All: Kataomoi mo dekinakute_

_Jinsei tsumannai tte jiki mo atta_

_Ima jissai renaichuu_

_Hisashiburi ni muchuu_

_Itsumademo futari de naraba_

_Jinsei tanoshinde ikesou da ne_

_Mada jissai gikochinaku_

_Yosoyososhii keredo_

_Tori: Kaimono suru koto ni natta wa_

_Kote tte DEETO nanda yo ne_

_Amelia: Donna fuku ni shiyou ka na?_

_SUNIIKAA de ii no ka na?_

_Tori: Koi no kamisama chotto_

_Shiawase de kowai wa_

_Maria: Samishii jiki mo_

_Muri ja nain da ne_

_All: Suki na hito mo dekinakute_

_GURUME kidotte jiki mo atta_

_Ima jissai renaichuu_

_Aisuru hito ni muchuu_

_Itsumademo futari de itai_

_PAN ga hitotsu nara wake wake ne_

_Mata jissai kakedashi ne_

_Subete no hajimaru ne_

_Tori: Suki na hito no dekinakute_

_GURUME kidotte jiki mo atta_

_Maria: Ima jissai renaichuu_

_Amelia: Aisuru hito ni muchuu_

_All: Itsumademo futari de itai _

_PAN ga hitotsu nara wake wake ne_

_Mata jissai kakedashi ne_

_Subete no hajimari ne_

_Tori: Renai shinkoukei_

"It's nice, but I've heard it on the radio before."

"I know, the company gave it to the radio stations as well."

"Well, it's nice to know that Tori got her feelings to Seiya."

"Is that it? Man, Taiki you're really slow."

"No, I'm not; I just wanted to see that expression on your face" said Taiki, before taking Amelia's lips with his own.

**At the Crown**

"Maria, what's wrong? You are never this quiet" said Yaten.

"You know what's wrong, and nothing is making it better. I can't even go inside my own home without breaking out in tears."

"Come on, you'll stay at our apartment tonight" stated Yaten, pulling Maria out of the booth as he stood up.

"No, I can't do that. You three have already done too much for us already; I can't just stay in your apartment because I miss Tori."

"Yes you can, and I'm telling you that right now, I need to know that I won't lose you tonight as well."

"Yaten…" was all Maria could say before their lips meet and she lost herself in the feeling she got from the kiss.


	19. Chapter 19: Long Awaited Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Last Chapter, but I have a few story ideas with the Sailor Moon Stars Cast and Morning Star. Well, hope you enjoyed it.

--

It had been two years since that fateful day, and everyone got together at the Morning Star mansion, at Morning Star's request. For all they knew, they thought that Morning Star was going to ask them to go with them to Tori's empty grave site. It was right beside her parent's and her god-father's, under a sakura tree on top of a hill in Morning Star's "get-away" plantation. But, to everyone's surprise, Regina and Melody greeted them with a smile, getting up from sitting on the humongous porch.

"So, what did you call us out here for?" asked Haruka.

"We've found a way into the White Kingdom. After a year- long search, we've found a portal into our home kingdom and maybe a way to get to speak to Galaxia about Tori" replied Amelia, walking out of the house.

"Is that why we haven't heard from you guys for the past few weeks?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, we got a hint to where it is from Chibi-chibi last month, and we've been working to get it to allow all of us to pass through" said Samantha, smiling, "Thanks to Amelia's big brain, we are able to allow all the senshi to pass through both ways and keep it open all the time. So we were wondering if you would like to join us as we go to the legendary White Kingdom."

"OF COURSE" shouted the Sol Senshi and the Starlights, all except Seiya.

"Hey, ya'll go ahead inside, we need to go get something from the garden" said Maria and Amelia, grabbing Seiya with them.

"Why are you taking Seiya-kun with you?" asked Minako, a little confused.

"It's heavy, and we need him to lift it for us" shouted Maria, running with Amelia and dragging Seiya along with them.

**In the garden**

"So, what in the world is up with you Seiya?"asked Amelia.

"Nothing, let's just get this over with" replied Seiya.

"Seiya, we thought you would be the first threw the portal" said Maria.

"Well, this isn't going to prove anything besides that Tori is really gone forever, and that we are just wasting time going to the White Kingdom to talk to Galaxia."

"Seiya, we wouldn't be going if we didn't think Tori could still be alive, or that there is still a body that could fill that spot under the sakura tree."

"What?"

"Seiya, Chibi-chibi told us that Tori didn't blow up with the enemy, and that she was taken to the White Kingdom for a reason she couldn't tell us. But, she wanted us to tell you that you will have a big surprise when you come, if you come."

Seiya looked at them, trying to find an ounce of proof that they were lying, but it showed in their eyes that they were telling the truth. Finally, he agreed to go with them, and the three people walked back into the mansion, and into the portal.

**Inside the portal room**

"So are you guys ready?" asked Monica.

"Yea, but what's going to happen to us when we go through?" asked Setsuna.

"Basically, all you do is step through and you are there" replied Hilary.

"Okay, so we'll go first" said Amelia and Maria, stepping through the portal.

Soon after everyone followed them through the portal, and looked in awe at the sight.

**Through the portal**

All the senshi looked in awe at the place they just stepped into. Everything was peaceful and reminded them of the feeling they got when they thought about the Silver Millennium, before Beryl, and it made the Starlights remember the times they lived on Kinmoku as children.

"I was wondering when you would get here" said a voice in front of the group.

"Who are you?" shouted Sailor Uranus.

"I'm one of the princesses of this Kingdom, Galaxia" said Galaxia, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Galaxia, it's so nice to see you!"

"Thank you Maria, but I think I already know what you're here about."

"Well then, tell us what you think we'll say and we'll tell you if you're right or not" said Cosmos Uranus.

"Well, you want to tell me that you haven't been in contact with Tori for the past two years, and that you didn't see that you are in senshi form since you stepped into this kingdom."

"Right, and WHAT?" shouted the girls, looking down at their senshi uniforms.

"Yeah, but I can answer why you haven't been in contact with Tori for the past two years."

"Tell us then, because right now, I have half the mind to shoot you with a gust of wind" said Cosmos Uranus.

"Hey, Galaxia, have you seen Hoshi? She said that she was coming over here to you" said a voice from behind Galaxia.

"Looks like I don't have to; everyone, meet the White Kingdom's ruler, Queen Versai a.k.a. Tori" said Galaxia, stepping to the side.

"TORI" shouted the Cosmos Senshi, running to the girl and giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey you guys, thought you could get rid of me that easy" said Tori, starting to cry while giving her friends hugs.

"Tori… is it really you?"

Tori turned around and saw a sight that she thought she would never see. Her eyes met with Seiya's, and more tears started filling her eyes. The sight of him finally broke her; Tori fell to the floor, crying harder than ever. Seiya was at her side at once, comforting her and talking to her like nothing had ever happened to them.

"Tori, calm down; everything's fine, nothing is going to separate us now. Please stop crying, I can't stand seeing you cry" hushed Seiya, trying his best not to cry in front of Tori.

"Seiya, that's just it. You wouldn't want to be with me when you find out."

"Tori, what are you talking about?"

"Mommy, where are you?"

Everyone turned to the sound of a child running towards them. Then, from the direction Tori and Galaxia had come from, a little girl who appeared to be about two came from behind a bush. She saw Tori crying and her eyes went wide while she came running to Tori's side.

"Mommy, why are you crying? Was it something I did? What's wrong Mommy?" asked the little girl, hugging Tori, with tears in her eyes.

"No Hoshi, you did nothing to make me upset. Galaxia, can you take Hoshi back to the palace?" asked Tori, looking up at Galaxia with a pleading look.

"Okay, come on Hoshi, let's go play" said Galaxia, holding her hand out for the little girl.

"No, I want to stay with Mommy. She was crying and I don't want her to cry by herself anymore" replied the little girl, who everyone now knows is named Hoshi; remembering the nights when she would walk past her mother's room and her crying by herself.

"Hoshi, please go with Galaxia. Mommy has some business to take care of right now."

"Fine Mommy, but…"

"No buts Hoshi please go back to the palace and I'll be back there in a second."

Galaxia and Hoshi walked back to the palace, hand in hand. When they got out of sight, Tori looked back at everyone with tears filling her eyes again.

"That's what you will find out" replied Tori.

"Tori, is that your…" asked Maria, but couldn't finish do to the fact that she was in such shock.

"Yes, Hoshi is my daughter" said Tori, already knowing that she was going to get an ear full from the five older Cosmos Senshi.

"Tori, how can you have a daughter? We don't even have children and we are at least two years older than you" shouted Regina.

"Regina, please calm down. You shouldn't be yelling at her for having a child that will take over not only this kingdom, but will also take over the entire universe after her mother's reign as Queen" said Samantha, putting a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"She's 20; she shouldn't have a daughter, she should be having concerts and worrying about how she will manage college and being an idol at the same time" shouted Regina.

"Uranus, please be quiet until we get into the palace, I don't want the people to see the people who protect them fighting with each other" said Tori, before leading them into the palace that was at the head of the garden.

**Inside the Palace**

"Now, Regina, please yell at me all you want, but know this, I am never going to be sorry for having Hoshi no matter how much you put me through" said Tori, sitting in a throne at the front of the room.

"I got it all out in the gardens" mumbled Regina.

"Okay, well, is there anyone who wants to give me an ear-full before I show you all to your rooms."

"Hey, Tori; I'll show them to their rooms, and you stay here" said Galaxia, appearing from the door they just came through.

"Okay, well, please be kind to them Galaxia" replied Tori, as she looked out the large window/wall that was to her left.

Everyone followed Galaxia, except Fighter.

"Tori, please talk to me. I need to know what is going."

"Please Seiya, think about it, you know more about this situation than you letting yourself believe."

"Tori, tell me who Hoshi's father is, I'll shoot a laser right up his a… butt for not being here with you" said Seiya, remembering how Tori absolutely hated it when people cursed.

"Well, I think that'll be a little difficult considering you'll have to bend over backwards" replied Tori, giggling.

"Hold on, Tori are you saying that what happened in Kyoto…"

"Yes, it did, but Seiya, you don't have to take responsibility for it, I hope you know that."

"Tori, how can I not take responsibility for this?"

"No one knows that you are here father, and tell you the truth, there are other ways for White Kingdom royalty to have a child."

"What?"

"There is more than one way for me to have a child, but they all involve at least kissing the person our heart belongs to."

"So, either way, they will find out that I'm her father."

"No, because Galaxia has set up a few dates with princes from all over the universe to become my husband; a few of them went as low as to steal a kiss from me before they even told me their name."

"WHAT? Those princes have no honor or morale stand-point when it comes to becoming a king."

"Of course, they don't have as much honor as a senshi, do they?"

"That's right… Hey, are you mocking me?"

"Yes, I am, but you do have a point. I would much rather have a senshi as a husband than a prince any day."

"But what if that senshi is a prince?"

"Then it is just a win-win, but you know me."

"Yeah, I know you better than everyone" replied Seiya, 'inside and out.'

"Well, I'm happy, it's almost lunch. Would like to come with me?" asked Tori.

"I would be happy to" said Seiya, putting his hand in his pocket to make sure the box was still there.

**At Lunch**

Everyone was at the table in the Dining Hall, and surprisingly, everything was going on as if Tori never left and the past two years never happened. When the servants were finished taking up the dishes and putting out dessert, Seiya stood up and asked Tori to come with him.

"Seiya, what's wrong?" asked Tori in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine" replied Seiya, before turning to everyone else, "Everyone, may I have your attention please?"

Everyone's conversations stopped and they all looked at the two standing where everyone could see their full bodies. Galaxia and Tori already told Hoshi about Seiya and Tori told her that he was her father, but no one else knew.

"Tori, I have waited for this day since I met you, and I wanted everyone to see it happen. Tori, I love you no matter what happens, and I'll do anything to protect you. You know that already, but I want the entire universe to know that you are mine and mine alone" said Seiya, getting down on one knee and taking out a red velvet box and opening it up to reveal a bright red diamond engagement ring, "Tori Hono, Queen Versai; I don't care who you are, but there is one thing that I care about and it is you. Will you do me the honors of being my wife and the mother of our child?"

That last comment had everyone wide-eyed and then looking straight at Hoshi. Hoshi just nodded her head yes and then everything clicked inside the senshi's minds. Everyone looked back at the couple at the front of the room.

"Yes, yes Seiya yes" shouted Tori, hugging her new fiancée once he stood up. Everyone congratulated the happy couple and after everyone had finished, they moved apart to show Hoshi looking at Tori and Seiya.

Finally, Hoshi looked at her mother then at Seiya and then back at Tori. Tori nodded her head with a smile on her face. Hoshi's confused look grew into a smile that lit up the room a thousand times.

"Daddy" shouted Hoshi as she ran towards Seiya, as Seiya bent down with his arms open. Hoshi ran into his arms and gave him a hug around the neck.

Seiya stood back up, still holding onto Hoshi, and looked at Tori beside him. Seiya put Hoshi down when she let go off his neck and looked at Tori, and asked "Mommy, does this mean that we are going to be a family?"

Everyone laughed at the little girl's question, and Tori answered "Yes, honey; we are going to be a family" looking into Seiya's eyes.

"Good, because I didn't like any of those other princes; they were too girly."

"Neither did I honey, neither did I" replied Tori, before giving Seiya a kiss.


End file.
